


Babysitter

by buckybarnesismyhusband



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Also Im uploading this for my favorite person I follow on tumblr, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Don't bring your kids to starbucks, He gets punched, Hurt/Comfort, I think this would be considered a slow burn, I'll add more tags as I add more, I'm a fool for shrunkyclunks, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, There's a robber in chapter 14, babysitter Bucky Barnes, briefly, how do you tag that there's a robbery, single dad Steve Rogers, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/buckybarnesismyhusband
Summary: Captain America is known for saving lives and fighting bad guys, but what some people don't know is that he has a two-year-old named Peter. On a search to find a babysitter he finds Bucky Barnes, a beautiful man with a heart of gold. Steve isn't sure how long he can keep himself together with Bucky living under his roof.





	1. Meet and Greet

Steve held on to Peter's hand as they walked away from daycare. Peter was only two and was doing his best to keep up with his father's long strides.

"Slow down, daddy!"

Steve smiled down at Peter before picking him up and setting him on his shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmhmm!"

They were heading over to Tony's apartment to interview possible babysitters for Peter. Steve had trusted Pepper since she had been married to Tony. He still trusted her, but now that they were divorced she was travelling more for work and Steve wouldn't allow Peter to travel with her.

Being an Avenger and a father was difficult since Steve wasn't home often. It was more about finding a nanny than a babysitter. Steve's apartment was large enough for another person to stay in it, or Tony offered the apartment next to it for them to live in.

"Uncle Tony!"

Steve blinked back into focus and stared at Tony who was smiling widely at Peter. He was standing in the doorway of the large building.

"Hey, Pete. How's my favorite nephew?"

Peter grinned as Steve gave him to Tony. They walked to the elevator together, Steve pressing the button to his penthouse. Tony tickled Peter as the elevator went up, giggles filled the small space and Steve couldn't help but smile.

"We're here!" Peter chirped as the doors opened. Tony set him down and watched as he ran to dump out all of his toys in the living room. Steve ran a hand through his hair as he followed his son.

Steve and Tony sat down on the couch and watched the boy. The interviews didn't start until later so they had time to waste.

"Is he acting better now?"

"Tony, he's two. He's in the whole terrible twos stage."

"So he's still getting in trouble at daycare?"

"If this goes well that won't matter."

"Answer the question, Steve."

"Yes, okay? I get talked to each time I pick him up. Today he bit a kid. Flash Thompson. I can't even tell you how many times I've told him not to bite."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, Steve was glad he was able to pick up Peter today. Tony wouldn't have disciplined him. This was Peter's second major warning. If he acted up again he'd be kicked out of daycare.

"Kid probably deserved it. Peter is the son of Captain America, he would _never_ misbehave."

Steve rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. Peter was making towers of blocks and then pretending to be Godzilla. How he knew who that was, Steve didn't know. It could have been just about any of the other Avengers that had told him.

"Peter, pick up a little before we start getting people. You don't need all your toys out."

"No."

"Peter. Now."

"No!"

Peter ran into the stacks of blocks before sitting in Tony's lap. Steve sighed loudly before getting off the couch and picking up the toys. Tony spoiled him far too much.

Tony hugged Peter as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, looking through it before setting it on a game for the boy.

"Pepper said someone has showed up for the spot, she wants to know if we want her to send them up."

"Yeah, sure." Steve mumbled as he continued to pick up the toys.

The elevator dinged and Steve didn't bother looking up. They'd probably get sent away since Peter also helped decide who watched him. He was surprised when he heard heavy boots against the hardwood.

Steve looked up and was surprised to see a male walking into the penthouse. He had dark cropped hair and grey eyes. He had a smile on his face, showing off a set of dimples.

"Peter, come help pick up your toys."

"But daddy-"

"Peter."

Peter pouted before getting up to help Steve. The brunet also stooped down to help.

"Bucky Barnes. Saw your ad. Thought I'd apply."

"Steve Rogers, this is Peter. Say hi, Pete."

"Hi, Pete."

Bucky laughed and it was perfect. Steve didn't want anyone else, but he was blaming that on being single for too long.

When the toys were all picked up Steve sat down next to Tony with Peter on his lap and Bucky sat across from them on a chair.

"Are you two together?"

"What- No- Tony and I are-"

"Me and Steve are partners."

"Tony!"

"I meant in work! You're so touchy."

Bucky laughed again and Steve wanted to melt.

"Tony Stark, second in command for raising Peter."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Bucky? Is that your real name?"

Bucky's cheeks tinted pink as he bit his lip. Steve wanted to explode.

"No. My real name is James, it just sounds too formal to me."

"A bit odd, but okay."

"You're one to talk, Anthony."

"Shut up, Steven."

"We're here for Peter, knock it off."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve before crossing his arms over his chest. Peter copied his favorite uncle, folding his arms on his chest. Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Peter.

"So, Bucky, do you have any experience with kids?"

"I helped raise my siblings, and I've watched my friend's kids before."

Steve nodded before asking more questions, watching as Tony looked up Bucky with his full name. A small smile spread across Tony's lips as he clearly found something.

"Assault charges, Mr. Barnes? Doesn't seem fitting for a nanny."

The smile dropped off Bucky's face instantly. Steve frowned as he and Tony waited for an answer. Peter had fallen asleep a while ago, no longer interested in what was happening. Bucky stammered before closing his mouth.

"I can just read the arrest report."

"They lied on it. Kid's dad was the cop who arrested me."

"That sounds worse."

"I had just turned eighteen, he was sixteen. He was dating my sister and he had cheated on her, okay? I may or may not have kicked his ass a little more than necessary. I didn't know his dad was a cop."

"What did they leave out then?"

"That he had started the fight and totally deserved it."

Steve nodded a little and looked at Tony.

"I think we're done with this interview then. Leave a number so we can contact you with Pepper. Have a nice day."

Bucky said a quiet thank you before heading out. Steve and Tony sat in silence until Tony finally said, "I liked him."

"Tony-"

"No, no. He's cool. That was the only thing on his record. His dad was a marine, his mom owns her own restaurant, he doesn't seem bad. Plus he was giving you the love drunk look."

"What?"

"Don't deny it. He was, as Pepper calls it, oogling you. He's also your type."

"Tony, this is for Peter!"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. We have more people anyways. People with much more experience and less criminal charges."

The rest of their day was spent with various women hoping to be Captain America's nanny. None were successful, and when Peter was awake he was disinterested in every single one of them.

When the last one finally left, Tony got up and ordered pizza. Peter was awake now, playing on a tablet Tony had given him so he could have his phone. Steve ran a hand through Peter's hair as he watched the game flash colors and award him for simple tasks.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room, Steve?"

"Not right now."

"It's now or never."

"Okay, fine. I think Bucky is the best option."

Tony snorted and said, "Well duh. At least we know he'd fight tooth and nail to keep Pete safe."

"Keep Pete safe!"

Steve laughed softly and kissed the top of Peter's head before nodding a little.

"I say we call him tomorrow, let him start after the weekend if he'd like."

"Or call him now. Now or never."

"Tony- No-"

It was too late. Tony already hit call and turned the phone on speaker. Steve was perilous since Peter was sitting with him. He froze in panic as he heard Bucky answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this James Barnes?"

A pause, the sound of a book being closed. "Yes?"

"Hello, Bucky. This is Tony Stark. I'm calling to inform you that you won. You get to watch the mongrel."

"Woah- What? Really?"

"Yep. Come back to my apartment around, let's say- Steve what time?"

"I pick Peter up at four tomorrow-"

"Be here four sharp."

"Will do. Thank you, Tony."

Tony hung up, a smug look on his face as Steve paled. The elevator dinged and Pepper walked in carrying a stack of pizza boxes.

"I figured I'd bring these up since you scared off the last pizza boy- Why does Steve look like he's seen a ghost?"

"He has a crush on his new nanny."

"I'm so happy for you, Steve! What's her name?"

Steve groaned and hugged Peter tightly, earning a loud whine from the boy.

"It was the very first candidate."

Pepper set the boxes down in the kitchen as she thought.

"First candidate? The boy that came in?"

"He's not a boy. He's twenty-one. Birthday is March tenth."

"You looked up his records?"

"I may have snuck a peak. I looked at everyone's though. I can't trust just anyone to watch over my nephew and not know every detail about them."

Pepper shook her head as she grabbed plates from the cupboard. She grabbed a slice of pizza for Peter and cut it into pieces before setting it on the table.

"Pete, go eat. Daddy wants to talk to uncle Tony for a moment."

"Okay, daddy."

Peter set the tablet down on the coffee table and ran to sit at the table with Pepper. Steve got up and grabbed Tony's collar, pulling him into a hallway.

"If this goes south, I'm killing you."

"If this goes south we kill him and if you still have energy you can kill me."

"Fair deal."

"I'd like to think so."

Steve let go of Tony's collar, glaring at him before going to eat with Peter. Tomorrow was going to be rough, he wished Peter would behave himself at his hopefully last day of daycare.

 


	2. Don't Do That

Peter had not behaved himself. Not only did he bite Flash again, he also pushed another boy named Wade Wilson off the slide. Steve had to listen to yet another lecture before the woman finally told him what he was expecting.

"Peter is a doll, but his behavior is unacceptable. I'm sorry to inform you, but he can no longer come here."

"Great. I'll pay for the rest of the week and you'll never see him again. Thank you for everything."

The woman seemed surprised by that answer since every other parent argued with her. Steve was too busy just trying to get Peter's coat on before rushing out the door.

"I wanna go home."

"That's where we're going. Well, to uncle Tony's."

"Yay!"

Steve set Peter on his shoulders again as he hurried to Tony's. He had picked Peter up a little sooner so he would get there before Bucky. He was surprised upon waking in because as soon as the elevator opened he saw Bucky sitting on the couch with Tony.

"And there he is now! So nice of you to join us, Steven."

"Shut up, Tony."

Steve set Peter down, watching him run over to Tony and hug his leg tightly.

"You said four-"

"Bucky is clearly more punctual than you are since it is past four."

Steve shot Tony a glare before sitting on the edge of one of the chairs.

"What have you gone over?"

"I asked him if he wanted to stay with you or next to you."

"Well I wasn't here to know the answer, Tony."

"He said with. I already showed him your apartment too."

Steve watched as Peter pulled Bucky over to his pile of toys Tony had for him. He fought a smile as he watched Bucky smile and play with whatever Peter told him to.

"When did he want to start?"

"Today. He was staying with his sister and her fiance so he was happy to leave. He said she's bringing his bags."

"Jesus. I have nothing planned for dinner."

"You guys can eat here. I'm feeling Italian tonight."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Oh, also, Nat said she wanted to stop by sometime and give him a look."

"Just send the whole team, Tony."

"Not at once. Over time."

Steve shook his head before finally relaxing in his seat. Bucky was stacking blocks. He couldn't wait to see how Bucky would react since he knew exactly what Peter was about to do.

The brunet had made a handful of tall block towers before Peter ran into them. Steve and Tony couldn't help but laugh as Bucky froze, dropping a stray block he had had in his hand.

"Does he do this a lot?"

"Every day."

"He never gets hurt?"

"Hasn't yet."

Bucky just nodded a little before Peter told him to stack the blocks again. Tony got up from the couch and stretched with a yawn before heading to the kitchen.

"Are you allergic to anything, James?"

Steve noticed the clench in Bucky's jaw before he answered, "Nothing that I know of."

The question actually reminded Steve he had to write down everything Peter was allergic to.

"Tony, I need to borrow something to write with."

"Use the tablet before Peter steals it."

Steve grabbed the tablet off the coffee table and opened up the notes app. The list wasn't long, but Peter was allergic to common things. He didn't want Bucky to panic after trying to give Peter something everyone eats.

"Do you know how to administer an epipen?"

"An epipen? No. Why?"

"Peter has food allergies. Do you know first aid and CPR?"

"Basics?"

"I'll register you for a class. I'll tell you more tomorrow. It's a bit much to take in all at once."

Bucky looked confused before Peter jumped into his lap. Steve kept the tablet with him, writing down whatever he thought Bucky might need for the next day. He sat down at the island, occasionally watching Tony cook.

Tony had been raised mostly by nannies, never the same one for too long though. He didn't remember how many there had been, but he was now fluent in Spanish, German, Italian, and knew a couple words in Russian. They had also taught him how to cook.

"Steve, play some music. It's too quiet."

"Peter, do you want your music or daddy's music?"

"Daddy's!"

Tony groaned and Steve just grinned as he started to play from his playlist. It was a mash of forties, fifties, and a few newer songs he enjoyed.

Bucky picked Peter up and started to dance with him, earning squeals of delight from the boy. Steve was pulled away from the tablet as he watched them dance around the living room.

"Try this." Tony said as he suddenly put a spoon in front of Steve's face. The action had almost made him fall out of his stool.

"Jesus, Tony-" Steve mumbled before opening his mouth. Tony set the spoon in before pulling it away. "It's fine."

"Fine?"

"More salt? I don't know. You're the expert here."

Tony nodded proudly before going back to cooking. Steve stole glances of Bucky dancing with Peter. He was happy to finally find a person Peter wanted to be around. Even when he was a baby he'd fought his babysitter before Pepper.

Steve set down the tablet, deciding to help Tony and set the table. He set down a place mat for Peter since he knew this dinner was messy.

As soon as the food was done Tony was making plates, trying to keep as little sauce as possible on Peter's plate.

"Come eat, Pete."

"Eat Pete. Eat Pete."

Peter left his toys and ran to the table, being scooped up and set into his highchair by Steve. The blonde kissed the toddler's cheek before handing him his fork.

Bucky picked up all the toys before joining them at the table. He sat down next to Peter, Steve hoped he wasn't fond on the shirt he was wearing.

"Anyone want wine? I have one that pairs perfectly with the dish."

"I'll take a glass, Tony."

"Of course you will, Steven. Do you want one, Bucky?"

"No thank you."

"More for me."

Tony grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of wine before sitting down at the table.

"Tell us about your interests, Bucky. What inspired you to watch this child?"

"It was the first job I saw in the paper."

Bucky watched as Tony leaned over to Steve. He was amused by their stage whispered argument.

"You put the ad in the paper?"

"Of course I put it in the paper. People still read them."

"People without internet!"

"Don't be rude."

They pulled away and smiled like it had never even happened. A gasp escaped Steve's lips as Peter picked up his plate and slammed it against the table. The small amount of sauce he had on the plate was now all over the table, spare for a few large drops that had landed on Bucky's shirt.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't sweat it. My mom taught me how to make a universal stain remover. It removes everything. It's crazy."

"Well you'll need a lot. Peter does this with just about every meal."

Bucky just smiled at the boy before resuming his dinner. He had nothing to contribute to Steve and Tony's conversation so he stayed quiet.

"You're never going to believe what Peter did today! He bit that Thompson boy again, and also pushed a kid off the slide! A boy a year or two older. Wade Wilson."

Bucky was surprised from hearing that. He had thought Peter would be an angel.

"He is your kid, Steve. They were probably being buttheads."

"Buttheads." Peter repeated with a nod.

"Don't teach him those words, Tony."

"What words? Butthead? I could have said much worse, wonder boy."

"Stop."

"Words like-"

"You know what? Me and Peter are leaving. Thank you for dinner, Tony. Bucky you can stay a little longer if you'd like, otherwise just come to my apartment."

Steve already had Peter in his arms and out the door before Bucky could even respond. Tony just ate his dinner, acting like it never happened.

"Do you guys always do that?"

"Oh yeah. Keep eating though, I don't want left overs. I never remember them."

Bucky just snorted softly before hesitantly eating. He helped Tony clean up before heading down a floor to Steve's apartment. It wasn't as big as Tony's, but it was still pretty big. He used the key Tony had given him to get in before looking around.

He followed the sound of a vaguely familiar song to the bathroom. Once he heard the words he knew what it was. His mother had sung it when she had bathed him and his sisters when they were little. Who would have thought a song called Splish Splash would be nostalgic?

The door was open so Bucky stayed in the doorway as he watched Steve style Peter's soapy hair. He could swear he could hear Steve singing along softly. Peter was splashing the water with a plastic boat as the suds were washed out of his hair.

"Standing in the doorway makes you seem a bit like a creeper."

Bucky laughed before walking into the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet lid.

"I didn't want to intrude on father-son time."

"I mostly just make sure he doesn't drown and wash his hair. He likes to play with the water."

Bucky nodded a little as he noted the large amount of bath toys in the water. Peter was making loud sounds as he hit the water with a boat, splashing water all over Steve and on the floor.

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he stared. Steve was wearing a white shirt that was now drenched. This seemed like cruel and unusual punishment for something he hadn't done. He cleared his throat before tearing his eyes away.

"I'm going to see if my sister's here yet."

"Alright."

Steve drained the tub and grabbed the hooded towel off the hook before scooping Peter up and wrapping him in the warm towel.

"Which pajamas do you want to wear tonight, Pete?"

"America!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe Nat even bought you those."

Steve carried Peter to his bedroom. He hummed softly as he dried Peter off and put him into the Captain America pajamas Natasha had bought him the ugly pajama set for Christmas. They sat down on the rocking chair in the corner, rocking gently as Steve read a random book off the shelf. Peter was asleep almost instantly and Steve set him into his bed, tucking him in before exiting the bedroom.

He found Bucky looking through the shelves of books he had in the living room.

"Do you read a lot?"

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't like most kids growing up, my parents didn't want internet in our house, so I read a lot. Still do. We didn't get anything fancy for TV either. We had a DVD player though."

"Wait, you don't watch TV or use the internet then?"

"Nope. I have an old flip phone too."

Steve blinked at Bucky before he started to laugh. His cluelessness suddenly made sense.

"I'm sorry- I just- Everyone wanted this job because of who I am."

"And who is that?" Bucky asked as he pulled out a random book, reading the back of it.

"I'm nobody really. No big deal."

"Okie dokie. Well, I have my bags in my room and I am stealing this book for the night. Want me to make breakfast in the morning?"

"No, don't worry. I have things I need to go over with you before you prepare food."

"Strict diet?"

"Not me, Peter."

"Oh yeah. Allergies. Alright, I'll leave food for you until I know everything."

"Good night Bucky."

"Good night Steve."


	3. Why Do You Do This

Bucky quickly learned from the first night that Steve isn't able to sleep through the night. He personally didn't need a lot of hours of sleep to function, he just didn't know others could do it too.

Steve was odd in the fact that he'd sleep for an hour or two before he'd get up. The TV would be turned on and then off, music would start then quickly end, the fridge would open and then shut, and once he took a shower. He'd always go silent for another hour or two before starting something again.

The brunet read until he finished the book. He set it down on the floor before looking at his clock, noting it was three in the morning. He settled into his new bed before falling asleep.

He was woken up by Steve and Peter singing along to some Disney song he couldn't name. He only knew it was Disney because his sisters had made him watch every movie they had put out.

Bucky yawned as he rolled out of bed, pulling on a shirt and pajama pants before walking out of his room. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Peter standing on a chair, trying to help Steve.

"Peter, don't touch the eggs."

"Why?"

"Because they aren't cooked yet and could make you sick if you ate them now."

"Okay."

Bucky yawned loudly before walking in more.

"Good morning!"

Bucky smiled at Peter before looking at Steve.

"How'd your first night go? Sleep fine?"

"Uh, yeah. It was good. That book was great. I finished it pretty fast."

"I think you'd like my collection since they're mostly like that."

Peter slammed his hands against the counter, getting their attention.

"Breakfast!"

"I'm getting there you brat."

"Now!"

Steve blew a raspberry on Peter's cheek before scrambling the eggs, pouring them into a hot pan on the stove afterwards.

"Peter, could you get the tablet off daddy's dresser carefully?"

"Uh-huh."

Steve watched as Peter crawled off the chair and ran to his bedroom.

"Okay, basics. Peter is lactose intolerant. It makes him really sick so I have almond milk in the fridge for him, whole milk for me and you if you drink it. I have a designated card from Tony to buy groceries with so I'll put that where you can get it."

"Do you have to read labels carefully for that?"

"I don't anymore since I've gotten used to this since he could eat solid foods, you may need to. There's also brands to know, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

"Another hard one is peanuts. It's not severe, but it's not pretty to see."

"No milk, no peanuts."

"That's it for food."

"He has more?"

"Pollen. He takes allergy medicine during spring and summer."

"Is this all? That isn't very much."

"Well it seems like a lot. I used to be a sick child and I was allergic to everything."

"I'm shocked. You seem indestructible."

Steve laughed nervously before popping bread into the toaster. He thought for a moment to see if he was forgetting anything when Peter finally ran in carrying the tablet.

"Daddy left clothes on the floor. I fell."

Steve dropped everything and picked up Peter, checking him over.

"Oh baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't pick up. Did you get hurt?"

Peter just nodded and put his hands on Steve's cheeks.

"I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry baby." Steve mumbled against Peter's cheek before covering his face with kisses.

Bucky felt like an intruder as he watched them. Steve was a great dad, he wondered how he got Peter but found it rude to ask.

"Bucky? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? No. Sorry."

"I asked if you wanted cheese on your eggs."

"Sure. Never tried it before."

Steve set Peter down on the chair he was standing on earlier as he finished making breakfast. They all sat down at the table together, Bucky eating slower than the other two.

"Did you ever go to college, Buck?"

Bucky nearly choked on his food from the sudden question. Oh boy, straight into a fun topic. He coughed before taking a sip of his water.

"I did- For a bit-"

"For what?"

"Just an associates degree. I never finished."

"Why not?"

Bucky stared at his glass of water. The glass was spotless, like Steve had taken the time to scrub it and dry it before anything could contaminate it.

"Is that a sensitive subject? We can switch it if you'd like."

"No, no. It's fine-"

"You don't need to answer."

"Just some bad shi- stuff happened and I don't like to think about it. Bad stuff. I bet nothing bad ever happened to you, huh?"

Steve smiled before laughing softly. "I've had plenty bad happen. I used to get beat up daily by guys ten times my size. I had someone that protected me, but he left a long time ago."

"How could someone be ten times your size?"

"That- That's a story for another day. I don't want to go into detail."

"Cool. I totally respect that. I tell you something personal and get nothing in return, yeah?"

"I will tell you about anything else."

"Okay. Where'd you get Peter from?"

"Wow. Super personal questions first? Can't start off smaller?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Kinda?"

"Are you and Tony really a thing?"

Steve started laughing which made Peter laugh too. Peter's was clearly fake since he was more focused on his food than anything they had said.

"No. Never. Tony is a good friend. He's more like family than a lover."

"You guys seem pretty close."

"I consider him a brother at best when he isn't being an idiot."

Bucky just nodded a little and finished eating. He wasn't sure if he fully believed that, but he'd accept it for now.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I need to run to the store later, would you like to come with us?"

Bucky smiled. "Of course."

Steve smiled back and cleared the table. He left Peter's things since he was still eating. He found himself humming again as he loaded the dishwasher. Peter crawled out of his seat once he was done and hugged Steve's leg tightly.

"Hey bug. You done?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to get dressed and go to the store?"

"Uh-huh."

Steve grabbed Peter's dishes and set them in the dishwasher, starting it before picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"What do you want to wear today?" Steve asked as he helped Peter out of his pajamas.

"Uncle Hulk."

Steve chuckled at the name and found the shirt before grabbing a pair of pants to go with it. He helped Peter get dressed before holding his hand to the living room.

"I'm going to give you the tablet and you're going to sit here while I get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!"

Steve put the tablet on one of Peter's games before heading to his bedroom. He decided he'd match Peter today so he put on a green sweatshirt over a purple shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed a black baseball hat and put it on before grabbing a pair of sneakers and socks and the heading to the living room. He froze in the archway.

He saw Peter sitting in Bucky's lap, both of them working together to play one of the games. Bucky's hair was still damp and Steve swallowed as he watched a drop go down the side of his face. He was wearing a red shirt that had comic book onomatopoeias on it and a pair of dark colored skinny jeans.

"You ready to go yet, Steve? Peter and I have been waiting forever."

"Forever."

"I just- I need to put on my shoes." Steve mumbled as he sat on the couch and pulled on his socks and shoes.

They all left together after Peter put on his purple jacket. Steve texted Tony to send a car to pick them up and as soon as they walked out someone was holding open a door. Steve buckled Peter into the car seat before sitting next to him, Bucky sitting on the other side.

"Any time you want a ride just ask Tony. He sends a car immediately, it's kind of scary fast."

"Got it. I'll need his number then. And yours."

"I'm getting you a new phone first."

"I would like that."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the sounds from Peter's game. When they stopped Steve unbuckled Peter and carried him into the store. Bucky followed close behind and helped get Peter into the seat of the cart.

"Did you make a list?"

"Steve Rogers doesn't need a list to shop!"

"Why is Steve Rogers suddenly speaking in third person?"

"Not real sure."

Bucky snorted and pushed the cart, occasionally helping Peter with a game. Steve threw things into the cart as they walked around, asking every so often if Bucky wanted or needed anything. Each time Steve was turned down.

Steve felt a strange sensation when ever he saw someone staring at Bucky and Peter. He was protective of his son, but he didn't know what this feeling was towards Bucky. He couldn't be jealous, they weren't a thing. Bucky was just watching his kid. He had no real reason to feel anything towards him.

"Hey Steve, Peter wants grapes."

"Peter hates grapes."

Bucky's cheeks turned pink before he mumbled, "I want grapes."

Steve smiled as they walked, stopping to grab a bag of grapes once they were in produce. He hummed happily as they walked to the check out, setting everything on the belt. Bucky was helping Peter with a new game. The brunet had a smile on his face which showed off his dimples.

Steve didn't even respond to the cashier's small talk since he was too distracted by Bucky. He had only known him for a few days, but he knew this feeling. He had felt it many years ago with Peggy. Natasha would tease him later, tell him he falls too easily.

The blonde paid for the groceries and carried all the bags on his arms. When he looked up at Bucky he was greeted with the sight of him biting his lip. Bucky's cheeks flushed again as he quickly looked away and picked up Peter.

When they got home Bucky helped put away the groceries so he knew where every thing was. He felt happier than he had in a while. He got to watch a cute kid for an even cuter blond. He was going to stay for as long as Steve wanted him to.


	4. Another One

After a month Bucky had gotten fully settled in Steve's apartment. He had made his room more his and no longer had to look through every single drawer to find a spoon. Peter had grown attached to him but Steve seemed to be distancing himself. Bucky didn't ask why.

"Buck!"

The sound of Peter's voice startled him. He hadn't even realized he dozed off until Peter was suddenly jumping on him and yelling his name.

"'m up, Pete. What?"

"Snack!"

Bucky rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. Peter ate almost as much as Steve did at meals and needed to eat every five minutes.

"What do you want, little man?"

"I want yogurt."

"Yogurt? Didn't you eat it all yesterday?"

Peter shrugged and Bucky picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen.

"You want just yogurt?"

"Yes."

Bucky yawned as he opened the fridge and looked through its contents. He set Peter down as he pulled out the container of yogurt.

It was quiet again once Peter was seated at the table with what was left in the yogurt container. Bucky sat across from him, face in hands. Peter was a good kid, but incredibly spoiled. He played with his toys occasionally, but he spent most of his time on the tablet Tony had given him. Bucky had tried on multiple occasions to get Peter outside, nothing worked. Bucky enjoyed the job, it was just starting to get dull.

The door was suddenly thrown open which made Bucky jump. Steve walked in carrying an armful of duffel bags. Bucky said nothing as he watched Steve move so fluidly into the apartment.

A woman followed behind Steve, closing the door after them. They were arguing softly in another language Bucky didn't speak.

"Daddy!"

The argument stopped abruptly as Steve looked at Peter. He forced himself to smile, Bucky knew all too well what a fake smile looked like.

"You're home early, Steve. You told me six. It's only three."

"Someone came to visit. I'm sorry."

"I'm not complaining."

Bucky didn't know how cute his bed head looked at the moment. Steve figured he took a nap when Peter did and wanted nothing more than to smooth down the messy locks.

"Whose bags are those?"

Before Steve could answer Peter excitedly yelled, "Hi auntie Nat!" once he finally saw her standing there.

Auntie Nat smiled at Peter and walked over to him, picking him up. Bucky watched as she carried him into a different room before looking at Steve.

"She's going to stay for a week."

"A week? She has like ten bags for a week?"

"What can I say? Auntie Nat comes prepared for every occasion."

Bucky snorted softly and mumbled, "I'll say," before getting up to put Peter's bowl into the sink. 

"She uh, offered to watch Pete for a bit so we could get to know each other better?"

Bucky smirked as he rinsed out the bowl. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe? Did it work?"

"I dunno, where are you taking me?" Bucky asked as he shut off the tap and leaned against the counter, a smile on his face as he looked at Steve who was practically melting. He knew Steve loved his dimples, who didn't?

"Anywhere you'd like? Movie, aquarium, museum, dinner, anywhere."

"Cute. Don't you think it's a bit cliche to date your nanny though?"

"It's just one date-"

"Oh darling," Bucky said softly as he moved closer to Steve, "I'm too addicting for just one of anything."

Bucky had Steve cornered in seconds, a hand on his broad chest. Steve was quickly turning red as he stared down at Bucky in shock. He had not expected this reaction at all.

"Bucky! Come see what me and Nat made!'

Bucky gave Steve an innocent smile and quickly kissed the tip of his nose before heading off to where Peter was. Steve let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and clenched a fist over his chest. Maybe asking him out on a date had been a mistake. What if it went bad and he wanted to leave? Peter would be heart broken.

"Steve? Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Steve looked at Natasha and just shrugged because he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. Nat just patted his shoulder before taking her bags from him. She would get Steve's room since Bucky had the guest room. Steve had to sleep on the couch for the entire week.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come see what me and Auntie Nat made!"

When Steve was finally able to control his breathing he walked into the living room and saw stacks of blocks as well as a pretty decent castle. He knew who made what, but you always indulge children with their interests.

"Wow, Pete. You made these?"

"With Auntie Nat!"

"They're really good! I think you deserve dessert after dinner today."

Peter gasped loudly before asking, "Really?" and then running to tell Natasha the good news on dessert. Steve couldn't help but smile at his son. He had never been more proud of anyone else, only Peter.

"Your kid is probably my favorite. He's such a sweetheart."

Steve looked at Bucky who was sitting on the couch and staring at the castle. They were both silent about their joy of Peter not running into the castle and causing a mess. They knew if it was mentioned he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm glad Pepper helped raise him for a bit. God knows I didn't have manners at that age."

Bucky ran a hand through his short hair as he laughed. 

"Same. I was an awful child, still kind of am even though I'm an adult."

Steve laughed softly and put his hands in his pockets. He hoped Bucky did want to go on a date with him, even a platonic one would be enough. He just wanted to be near him. Bucky was funny and sarcastic, it reminded Steve of someone important from his past...


	5. Where Did You Learn That

Steve had convinced Bucky they should go out Saturday night. Bucky agreed after an entire day of spending time with Peter. It had finally been quiet since Peter was asleep, Natasha was off doing a short mission, and Steve had been putting the dishes away when Bucky came up behind him and said, "Saturday sounds good."

It was now Saturday and Steve was in a panic. He didn't show it unless he was alone, which at the moment he was. Natasha had taken Peter out to see a new children's movie so Steve and Bucky could get ready.

That's what he was doing. Getting ready. Slowly. Bucky had said they'd leave at seven and it was only five. He had two hours still. Steve rubbed his face before finally getting up to take a shower. He didn't know how long he was in there since he was mostly killing time.

The blonde took his time in drying off and putting clothes on. He decided on semi formal and wore dark colored jeans and a blue button up shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, running a hand over the beard that had grown over time. He couldn't remember the last time he had shaved, he didn't mind it though.

He grabbed his phone from the charger and walked out to the living room. Bucky was wearing a red sweater and skinny jeans. Steve would have laughed at the sweater if it wasn't for the fact Bucky looked incredible. Bucky looked up from his phone and smiled at Steve.

"You ready to go?"

Steve just had to nod and Bucky headed to the door. Steve followed behind closely after grabbing his keys.

"Where do you want to go?"

Bucky finally locked his phone and put it in his pocket.

"The aquarium is closing soon, there should be no kids."

"You suddenly have a problem with kids?"

"Just loud kids in small spaces with lots of colorful fish."

Steve smiled and nodded in agreement. Peter never screamed about things he enjoyed like other kids did, and they were very loud at the aquarium.

Steve and Bucky were in a car and outside the aquarium in mere seconds. Just as Bucky had said there was little to no kids. There was a group of teenagers seated in front of the jellyfish tanks with worksheets, a mother pushing a sleeping baby in a stroller, and a handful of other miscellaneous people.

Steve lost sight of Bucky and began to worry. He had lost his date, Natasha would be livid. After looking around, Steve found him looking at a tank filled with exotic fish. Steve stood close to Bucky, watching the fish dance in the water.

"I always wanted a fish when I was little. Mom never let me get one though."

"A fish? Most people want a cat or dog, Buck."

"I don't know. Fish are just so pretty..."

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky. "Yeah, they're pretty."

Bucky seemed lost in the tank, the blue light making his eyes even brighter if possible. Steve hesitantly reached for Bucky's hand.

"Attention, the aquarium is now leaving."

Bucky blinked and looked at Steve, laughing nervously. "Sorry I kept us in the same spot for the entire time. Maybe we could come again?"

"I'd love that."

Bucky smiled widely before grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him outside. Steve screamed internally because he couldn't even manage the courage to grab Bucky's hand and here they were, walking to a nearby restaurant. Hand in hand.

Steve found himself humming. He was always humming it seemed, which Bucky pointed out with a small laugh.

"You're always humming that song, what is it?"

"What?"

"That song! You hum it all the time! What song is it?"

Bucky had switched from holding Steve's hand to hugging his arm. Steve flushed before saying, "It's Elvis."

"Elvis?"

"Yeah. Can't Help Falling in Love. It's... Important to me. Reminds me of someone."

Bucky nodded and hugged Steve's arm tightly.

"That's cute. Do you think that person would be upset about you taking me out on a date?"

"I sure hope not. I'd feel horrible if they still somehow still cared."

Bucky snorted softly before pulling Steve into a restaurant. Steve stood near the door as Bucky walked up to the place to make reservations before looking back at Steve and motioning for him to follow.

"How did you do that?"

"I know the owner." Bucky said with a grin as he pulled Steve into a back booth.

Soon there was a waitress who shared looks with the man sitting across from Steve. She had dark hair that was styled neatly on the top of her head and she shared Bucky's eye color.

"Hey Buck, is this the guy you told mom about? He's pretty."

Steve blushed pink and tried to stutter out a thanks before Bucky waved his hand.

"Shut up and get me and Steve a glass of wine. Mom knows the one I like."

"So rude to your waitress!"

The girl gave a fake pout before leaving the table. Bucky tapped his toes against the floor anxiously.

"That was my sister by the way, if you didn't catch that. I'm not an asshole to servers."

"I thought so. You have similarities."

"I look just like our dad and she looks just like our mom."

"I was an only child. My mom had told me that she knew she was done having kids the first time I cried for almost an hour straight."

"Jesus. I'd be done too."

Steve just shrugged and looked up as a wine glass was set in front of him and Bucky.

"Did I give you guys menus?"

"You did not, Rebecca."

"Fuck. Okay, hold on, I'll get those. Sorry."

Bucky just laughed before looking at Steve. His smile was so infectious. The way he crinkled his nose and the smile was obvious in his eyes. Steve was hopelessly in love with Bucky. He knew in this moment of sitting in a secluded corner of a restaurant with only two empty wine glasses in front of them that he would do anything for the man across from him.

"Okay- Here's your menus this time and I'll pour the wine before I disappear again."

Bucky laughed again and teased his sister as he looked at the menu, asking about various things. Steve didn't even pick up his menu, he was too busy watching Bucky smile as he interacted with Rebecca.

"Steve? What are you getting?"

"Uh- I didn't look- Whatever you're getting?"

"Ew. I wouldn't do that Steve. Bucky eats the weirdest things. I'll order for you. You allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Great. I'll write down your order."

Steve just nodded a little before handing her his menu. Bucky did the same before sipping his wine.

"I wasn't sure if you were a wine guy or not, but you drank it at Tony's so I figured?"

"Yeah, no. I love wine. It's better than the stuff the team makes me drink at holiday parties."

"Team?"

Steve was still surprised Bucky didn't know he was Captain America yet. Probably from the lack of Steve not telling him.

"Yeah, I have a team. We do small stuff, ya know? Help out communities that need it."

"Oh, like volunteering?"

"Kinda."

"That's cool. Maybe I could tag along some time?"

"Uh, maybe? Tony's the head so I'd have to ask him."

Bucky smiled and nodded happily. Steve wanted to kiss him so badly but before he could even think of moving another woman was standing at the end of the table.

"Are you boys behaving yourselves?"

"Yes, ma'am. I would never do anything wrong in your restaurant."

Steve noted the resemblance this woman had to Bucky. Was the whole Barnes family this beautiful? She had tanned skin and dark, curly hair. Her eyes were more blue than grey, and she was curvier than Rebecca.

"Mom, this is Steve."

"Hello Steve, Winifred Barnes."

Steve shook her hand and smiled at her, saying hello softly. Winifred turned her attention back to her son and Steve was once again staring at Bucky as his mother told old, embarrassing stories that had him turning red.

"Go make sure nobody burns the kitchen down, we can behave ourselves. Right Steve?"

Steve just nodded because he missed the question, hopefully he didn't just agree to anything awful. Winifred said goodbye before leaving and soon Rebecca came back carrying two plates.

"Here's your weird seafood, Buck. And I ordered you the best steak in the country. Enjoy."

Bucky poured himself another glass from the bottle Rebecca must have left with them at some point, but Steve didn't remember her setting it down.

"So Steve, you always talk about things in past tense. Why?"

"Like what?"

"Well you're probably not much older than me but you always talk about your mom in past tense. And you talked about that friend that protected you like they're dead."

"They are, Buck. My parents, most of my friends. They're all gone."

"They'd be so young though."

"I don't want to get into details, Bucky. It'd be best to wait until we can have Bruce or Tony with since they love science."

Bucky pouted slightly before finishing his glass of wine and pouring himself another.

"Weird. Okay, any questions for me?"

"What happened in college?"

"Ah, college. I had slight issues with certain substances. I just got kicked out."

"You're lying."

"I'm not saying everything, not lying. Withholding part of my answer. How did you get Peter?"

"Adoption."

"Oh yeah? He's not a child you had with some random woman?"

"No. I would never do that to a woman."

"Well, aren't you chivalrous."

"Sure. What substances did you struggle with in college?"

"Honestly? Too many. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Bucky had managed to drink the entire bottle of wine and get another as they continued their Q and A. Steve learned Bucky's favorite color is blue, and Bucky learned Steve's was red. Steve was a dog person, Bucky wanted a pet amphibian or reptile. Rebecca occasionally answered for Bucky when she was in the area.

Their table had been cleared except for their wine and they had no plans of leaving soon. Steve was still on the first glass Rebecca had poured him while Bucky was in the middle of his second bottle. His words would occasionally slur together and he seemed to laugh and smile even more than before.

"Wait, you actually went to art school?"

"I did a year before joining the war, yeah. It was fun, I love art."

"I know what to buy for your birthday. When is your birthday, Stevie?"

"Fourth of July."

"Woah. You get a huge celebration for your birthday every year."

Steve just shrugged and slowly pulled the bottle away from Bucky after he poured himself another glass.

"My birthday isn't anything special except to my mom. She always throws me a party but it's just family that comes because I never bothered to make friends in high school or college."

"I'll go to your birthday party."

Bucky gasped dramatically before asking, "Would you really, Steve?"

Steve couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Bucky finished off his glass before looking at Steve.

"I have a surprise I want to show you. Hold on, I'll have Becca get you, okay?"

"Okay."

Bucky slipped out of the booth and seemed to dance between the sea of tables. Steve watched him leave before he finished off the bottle of wine. It didn't have the same affect it used to, but it was gave him a momentary feeling. Steve heard the faint sound of a piano start and Rebecca pulled Steve up from the booth before pulling him towards the grand piano that sat on a stage that seemed to be just for Bucky.

Steve didn't know the song Bucky was playing, he knew it was old and probably by some long dead musician. He sat down at one of the small tables near the stage and watched as Bucky poured himself into playing the song.

When the song ended Bucky nearly fell off of the bench from throwing himself away from the piano. Steve had been there in seconds to catch him, looking down at the brunet in his arms.

"Did you like it?"

Steve smiled and helped Bucky sit back up on the bench.

"It was beautiful, Bucky. When did you learn how to play?"

"Forever ago. Came out of the goddamn womb playing Mozart."

Bucky laughed at his own joke and stood up, grabbing on to Steve's arm as he helped him off the small stage. He didn't know if the wine had more alcohol content or if Bucky was not used to drinking, but he was at least tipsy.

"Steve, hey Steve."

"Yes, Bucky?"

"'m really happy we got to go out today."

Steve smiled and pulled Bucky close to him. "Let's go home. I think you're drunk."

"I am not drunk, Steve. I am perfectly capable of walking by myself."

Steve shrugged and pulled his arm away from Bucky, laughing as he watched him almost trip over his own feet. He wrapped an arm around him again, helping him up.

"I'll drive you home."

"You can't drive, Steve."

"I'm fine, Bucky. I didn't drink as much as you."

Bucky seemed offended by that and pouted against Steve's arm. Steve helped him to the car, buckling him in securely, before getting into the driver's side.

Bucky was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. Steve started the car and drove them back to the apartment. Bucky was silent the whole time until Steve shut off the car.

"I feel sick."

"Please don't puke in my car."

"'m not gonna puke."

Steve snorted softly and got out of the car before opening Bucky's door. Bucky just looked up at Steve and lifted up his arms.

"I'm not carrying you."

"Please?"

"Buck-"

Bucky whined and Steve sighed heavily before picking him up bridal style.

"You owe me for this."

"I will gladly pay you back in any way you'd like."

Steve rolled his eyes before closing the car door with his foot. "You can clean the entire apartment and then help Tony with his," he said with a small hum as he carried Bucky inside.

"I like Tony." Bucky mumbled as he nuzzled into Steve's chest.

Steve tried to ignore the heat radiating off the body in his arms as he carried him into the elevator, holding him close as it went up. Bucky had fallen asleep by the time they reached their floor and Steve struggled to unlock the door without waking him.

When they walked into the apartment, Steve saw Nat sitting at the table with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"How did your date go?"

"Uh- Good. Bucky got tipsy? Is that the word? He took me to his mother's restaurant and he played the piano. I need to find a place to put one so he can keep playing. He seemed happy when he played."

"That's cute, Steve. I'll pick out a piano."

"I want him to, since he'll be playing it."

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. She was wearing one of Steve's shirts that nearly covered her shorts.

"Goodnight, Nat."

"Night night, Steve."

Steve carried Bucky to his room and set him on his bed. He almost screamed when Bucky suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me."

Bucky was staring up at Steve with a tired look, his grey eyes glowing dimly from the hallway light.

"Are you sure, Buck?"

Bucky nodded slowly and released Steve's arm. 

"Okay. I'm going to put pajamas on. You should too. Sleeping in skinny jeans doesn't sound comfortable."

Steve left Bucky's room and went to the laundry room, putting on a blue shirt and a pair of red pajama pants before going back. He found Bucky laying on the bed with his sweater off and his jeans only down to his knees.

"Bucky? You have to put pajamas on. I won't sleep here if you don't."

Bucky whined before shifting his legs until his jeans were off. Steve swallowed and went to look for his pajamas. 

"What do you usually wear to bed?"

"Nothing."

"Buck-"

"Buck naked is how I sleep."

"Stop."

Bucky laughed slightly before curling into a ball. Steve brought him a pair of shorts and a shirt. Bucky accepted the shorts and slipped them on before curling back up. Steve sighed in defeat before throwing the shirt and laying down on the other side of the bed. Bucky was curled up against him in seconds, wrapping Steve in his warmth as they fell asleep.


	6. You Messed Up

Steve woke up in Bucky's bed. He expected that, he had fallen asleep there last night. He didn't expect to wake up in Bucky's arms. He never took him as a cuddler, but the fact that he was being held on to for dear life told otherwise.

He could faintly hear Natasha and Peter singing along to a cartoon. Bucky woke up not long after and just groaned into Steve's chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I feel sick." Was all Bucky said before falling back asleep. Steve wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not. What if Bucky puked on him? That would be unpleasant.

Steve managed to escape Bucky's grip before walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Peter squeaked and ran towards Steve who happily scooped him up and cradled him.

"Hey Pete. How's my favorite son?"

Peter giggled before wriggling out of Steve's arms and going back to sitting in front of the TV. Natasha was seated at a much more reasonable place on the couch.

"Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually. The best I've slept in a while."

"Gross, Steve."

"You asked!" Steve said with a small laugh as he went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water before grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen from the cupboard.

He found Bucky hugging the pillow he had used last night. Warmth bloomed in his chest at the sight of an asleep Bucky holding on to a small part of him. Steve turned the light on and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bucky whined loudly and buried his face into the pillow.

"Just drink some water, then you can go back to sleep."

Bucky raised his head slowly and stared at Steve. His dark hair was a disheveled mess and his cheeks were flushed. He held out his hand and Steve poured out two pills to give him. Bucky popped them into his mouth before accepting the glass and taking a drink. 

"Do you want some breakfast before you go back to sleep?"

"No."

Steve just shrugged before walking out of Bucky's room. He had never had a hangover before, even before the serum. His mother was a strong believer against alcohol, so he was too.

"Daddy, play your music!"

Steve smiled and picked up Peter as he opened his phone and started his playlist.

He sang every song that played, Peter occasionally singing along the best he could. Steve's smile never fell as he danced with his son. He didn't know what could make this moment any better. He didn't know until he paused his singing to dip Peter and saw Bucky was sitting on the couch with a mug in his hands and smile on his face.

Steve felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled Peter back up and kept dancing. When he had been younger he couldn't dance to save his life, but the serum had given him the ability to do just about everything he couldn't have done before it. He still fell easily and couldn't tell the person.

Eventually the dancing turned to gentle swaying and Peter was asleep. Steve set him down on the much smaller kid couch Peter had threw a fit for. It was the only time Peter had threw himself on the ground and it cause quite the scene in Ikea.

"I've never heard you sing before. You only hum."

Steve laughed nervously and sat down on the floor next to Peter before saying, "Not real confident in my voice."

"I can play piano, you can sing, what can your friend Nat do other than look killer in leather? I would kill someone for that ability."

"I honestly don't know if she has any hidden talents. She's pretty proud of her accomplishments and tells everyone at every chance she gets."

Bucky shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee. He drummed his fingers against the mug before breaking the silence.

"Did I say anything while I was drinking?"

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. I feel like I said something I shouldn't have."

"You mentioned getting in trouble at college for substances, but that's all I'd think would be kept private. I do find it strange you want a pet iguana."

"You aren't like... Firing me for that?"

"As long as you aren't struggling with them now, no. My biggest concern is Peter's safety and well-being. If he is in danger, I will stop at nothing to save him first."

Bucky just nodded before getting up from the couch. Steve didn't plan to pursue him and stayed at Peter's side, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

He had withheld the truth from Bucky last night as well when he had said he adopted Peter. He had adopted Peter, but it wasn't a normal adoption. How do you tell the person watching your beautiful baby boy that he was actually the son of parents who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that you had too few hands and far too many people to save.

Steve felt lost as he thought about this. He had been ignoring it for years. Maybe when Bucky could trust him enough to tell him what he had struggled with, he'd tell him the truth about Peter.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?"

Steve stared into Peter's innocent, brown eyes. He felt small hands on his cheeks and a smile spread across his face.

"It's nothing, Pete. Daddy was just sad for a second, he's okay now."

Peter shrugged just like Bucky always did before kissing Steve's forehead. Steve almost laughed at how his son had picked up Bucky's mannerisms.

"I made breakfast. Or is it brunch now? Lunch? I made food."

Peter squeaked in delight before running to Bucky in the kitchen. Steve stayed seated on the living room floor, feeling the soft carpet under his hands. He could hear Bucky talking to Peter in the voice he used only for him. He heard Nat's soft footsteps from the hallway to the kitchen. The soft scrape of a chair on the hardwood.

Before he could stop himself he was on his feet and leaving the apartment. He had heard Bucky and Natasha question him as he walked out, but he didn't process what they had asked. Steve didn't remember taking the elevator up but he was standing in the middle of Tony's living room.

Tony was sleeping on the couch, a thick blanket was wrapped about him. Steve knew Rhodey or Pepper had been over before Tony fell asleep. He hated having a blanket on before he was fully asleep.

"Good morning to you too, Captain."

Tony shifted under the blanket, pushing it down to his waist. Steve stared at the reactor buried in his chest.  He always did when Tony didn't wear a shirt, he didn't know why. He knew it was there.

"I slept with Bucky last night."

"Woah, like sex?"

"What? No. We slept in the same bed."

"When people say they slept with someone it usually means sex, okay? Don't act like I'm the bad guy for asking."

Steve shook his head and sat down in one of the plush recliners.

"He drank an entire bottle of wine and then half of another. I carried him in and when I set him down in his bed he asked in such a sad voice. I didn't know what else to do, Tony."

"Youre overreacting. What's the real problem here?"

"Peter."

"How is he a problem?"

"Bucky asked how I got him."

Tony opened his mouth before closing it. Steve tensed as Tony sat up, the blanket staying on his lap and covering his legs.

"It was an accident, Steve. It happens on missions sometimes. You can't hold yourself accountable for every life lost."

"Tony, I know damn well you feel like that too. Don't sit there and lie to my face."

"I never said I didn't. I'm just saying sometimes you need to let go of some of the grief. Do you want to talk to a professional about this?"

"What professional could help? Could you even find a professional that has dealt with someone who had been transformed from a scrawny kid to the human equivalent of the Hulk and then trapped in ice? Who watched his best friend fall off a train, knowing he couldn't help him?"

"Steve-"

"I don't know why I even came up here. I knew you would do this."

"And you're so original, right? You wake me up for help and then refuse it? Get out. I'm going back to sleep."

Tony laid back down on the couch and faced the back, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Steve stood abruptly and headed back to the elevator, nearly breaking the button when he pressed his floor.

Steve stormed back into his apartment and heard Peter singing along to the opening song of Paw Patrol. Bucky was sitting at the table with a glass of water and a couple pills sitting in front of him. Natasha was silently loading the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry-" Steve said suddenly, making Bucky jump.

"For what?"

"Leaving like that. I needed to talk to Tony."

"How did that go, buttercup?" Natasha asked as she closed and started the dishwasher.

"How it usually goes."

Natasha nodded knowingly and sat down at the table, patting the empty seat between her and Bucky. Steve hesitated before sitting down.

None of them spoke. It was as if an unspoken rule had been exchanged, saying they were not allowed to talk of why Steve had talked to Tony. Natasha knew how all their conversations ended and didn't need to press. Bucky hardly knew for he had only seen it once. He wanted to ask Steve what had bothered him enough to just walk out of his apartment, but he stayed silent and did his best to hug the blonde from where he was seated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals for the rest of the week and I'm not sure if I'll have time to finish any more chapters. If yes they'll be posted, if not then I'm really sorry.


	7. Don't Chase Me

Peter pouted heavily as he glared at Bucky. Sure his babysitter had stayed for almost a year now, but he knew what Peter ate and what he refused to eat.

"Pete, you have to eat your broccoli."

"No!"

"I'll give you a quarter."

"No!"

Bucky sighed dramatically and grabbed a piece of broccoli off Peter's plate and ate it. The front door opened and Steve walked in carrying grocery bags.

"Peter won't eat his broccoli."

"Broccoli is gross. Why do you eat it?"

"Steve!"

"Gross!"

Bucky rolled his eyes and took Peter out of his booster seat. Steve set the bags on the table and smiled.

"He isn't going to eat it, Buck. Just forget it. He eats most of his other vegetables."

"You don't have to encourage his bad behavior."

Steve shrugged as he started to put the groceries away. Bucky sat down at the table and ate the remaining broccoli off Peter's plate as he watched the blonde. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't developed feelings for the man in front of him. They had gone out of on various times, usually taking Peter with. It was hard to get close to someone when their kid demands attention every second.

"The fair is in town. I figured we could take Peter tomorrow morning and then we could go together at night."

"I haven't been to a fair in years."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is a strong fuck yeah."

Steve snorted and leaned against the counter to look at Bucky. Bucky was staring at Steve with a smile on his face, the dimples on his cheeks prominent as always.

"You're so cute..." Steve said softly.

"What?"

"I said oh shoot! Like oh no Peter's been really quiet that's uncharacteristic." Steve said frantically before going to the living room.

Bucky just laughed because he had heard Steve the first time and knew Peter was usually quiet. He just wanted to see if the blonde would repeat himself.

Buck got up from the table and walked into the living room. Peter was asleep in Steve's lap who was also very asleep. The brunette smiled and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch before covering them.

A knock on the door made him drop the blanket before they were fully covered. Bucky rolled his eyes and fixed the blanket before walking to the door and opening it. A blonde man wearing a pair of purple tinted sunglasses was standing there.

"Oh hey. I thought this was Steve's apartment. Sorry about that-"

Bucky stared in confusion and wasn't able to speak until the man started to walk away. "This is Steve's apartment."

"Well then who are you?"

"Bucky Barnes, I watch Peter while Steve's out."

The man grinned widely and held out his hand.

"I've been waiting to meet who has been watching my nephew! I'm Clint Barton."

"Wait- Tony said he's Peter's uncle and Natasha is his aunt, are you all related somehow? Are the two previously mentioned dating maybe?"

Clint laughed and shook his head. "No. Close friends. We all work together, and have been with Peter since he was a baby. We figured it was easier just to say we were aunts and uncles."

Bucky nodded before finally moving out of the door way and saying, "Come in."

Clint walked into the apartment and slipped off his shoes as he pushed his sunglasses on to the top of his head. Bucky shut the door and followed behind Clint.

"He's taking a nap with Peter right now-"

"Great."

Bucky watched as Clint went into the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream. He whistled as he walked into the living room and covered Steve's hand with the whipped cream.

"Does that even work?"

"Every time." Clint said softly before grabbing a feather from his pocket and tickling Steve's nose.

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand as Steve smacked his nose and whipped cream went flying. The blonde didn't even react, he just opened his eyes slowly and looked at Clint.

"Good to see you too, Clint."

Clint had lost his shit and was doubled over laughing. Steve licked his hand clean of whipped cream before checking on Peter. Bucky carefully picked up the boy who was still magically asleep and put him in his bed. He stopped in the hallway as he heard Clint and Steve talking.

"He still doesn't know who you are?"

"I honestly don't know how he hasn't figured it out. Do I need to walk in with my uniform on?"

"That might work. Remember the first time we all met in the same room and I nearly fainted when I saw you?"

"Tony too. It was a pretty great day."

Bucky walked in just as Clint started laughing again. Steve was still covered in whipped cream and it was starting to slowly melt.

"I'm taking a shower," Steve announced before getting up from the couch.

Bucky sat down in the recliner as Clint flopped down on the now empty couch. They sat in silence as Steve started the shower.

"Who is Steve?"

"What?"

"You said I didn't know who he was. Who is he?"

"That isn't my place to say, bud."

Bucky groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He broke the silence again when he suddenly said, "I need a haircut."

Clint was asleep so Bucky had just said that out loud to nobody. Maybe being around only Peter, Steve, and Tony had made him crazy. He needed to get out more. If Steve didn't try to advance their relationship when they went to the fair he'd get back into the dating game.

"Is Clint asleep?"

Bucky looked up at Steve before looking at Clint. "Looks like it."

"We should probably start lunch."

"Dinner."

"Dinner? Jesus. I lost track of time I guess. Is Peter still sleeping? He won't be going to bed at a normal time tonight."

Bucky just shrugged and settled back into the recliner. Steve walked into the kitchen as Bucky stared at the sleeping blonde on the couch. He was covered in Band-Aids and gauze. His purple sunglasses were gone but there were small purple things in his ear that Buck could barely see.

"Is Clint dead? I mean deaf."

"He's both. He tells me all the time he's dead on the inside. But yeah, he's deaf. He turns his hearing aids off a lot too. He's kind of an ass."

One of Clint's arms was wrapped entirely in bandages. Bucky vaguely wondered if he worked in dangerous places.

"Bucky! Bucky! I want up!"

Bucky snorted as he heard Peter's yelling and went to go get him. He didn't sleep in a crib, it was just a toddler bed with a rail. He could easily get out of bed. Children are crazy sometimes. The brunet scooped up the child and carried him to the kitchen.

"There's my baby boy! Hi Pete." Steve cooed as he took Peter from Bucky.

"Daddy, I want cake."

"You need to eat dinner first, bug."

"Cake!"

Steve placed a loud kiss on Peter's forehead as he started a pot of coffee. Bucky watched as Steve danced around the kitchen with Peter on his hip as he made dinner. It wasn't anything lavish, just spaghetti which they didn't eat often. Bucky guessed it was Clint's favorite.

Speaking of Clint, he walked into the kitchen as soon as the food was all set on the table.

"You made me coffee? It's like you love me, Steve. When we getting married?" Clint asked as he grabbed the coffee pot carafe and took a sip straight out of it.

Bucky stared in shock but Steve just made his and Peter's plates. He was scared to ask how often this happened. He sat down at his usual seat next to Peter and watched as Clint made himself a plate and occasionally took gulps from his coffee.

"What brings you to visit, Barton?"

"I just wanted to see Peter. Haven't seen him since he was what, one? I stay awfully busy between jobs and accidentally going to jail."

Bucky nearly spit out his water. "Accidentally going to jail?"

"Oh yeah. Being what we are sometimes you get thrown in the slammer by accident. They just don't understand us."

Bucky nodded and pretended to understand. How do you accidentally get thrown in jail?

"Okay, I want an explanation now please."

"Should we tell him?" Clint asked with a smug smile.

"Do you think we should get everyone and tell him? It would probably be easier."

"Next get together isn't until Christmas, so now works."

Steve just shook his head before looking at Bucky and chewing on his lip.

"I'm Captain America."

Bucky finished chewing his food before asking, "Who?"

"He doesn't even know who that is! I'm dying, Steve!"

Steve glared at Clint as he smacked the table and laughed like a hyena. Bucky just raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't know who Captain America is?"

"Kinda?"

"Oh my goodness, Bucky." Steve said softly as he excused himself from the table, coming back a few minutes later in his uniform.

Bucky almost choked on his spaghetti as he looked at Steve. He was not suppose to be falling for him! But who wouldn't want to immediately bone someone wearing a suit made entirely of what appeared to be spandex? Bucky could see everything.

"Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah..."

Clint started to laugh again and both Steve and Bucky's faces grew scarlet. Peter had no idea what was going on and was messily enjoying his spaghetti.

"I need to leave." Bucky said as he stood from the table and left the apartment.

"Buck-!"

"You- You really showed him!"

"Shut up, Clint! Watch my kid!"

Clint nodded as Steve ran after Bucky. He looked at Peter who had tomato sauce covering his face and said, "You're a damn mess, kid."

Bucky had left the apartment without any shoes on, which he now regretted as he ran to his sister Becca's place. He was glad he used to run long distances in high school and college, but after a few years the ability to run without stopping seemed impossible. That was until he heard Steve behind him.

"Bucky! Stop! I need to talk to you!"

That just encouraged Bucky to ran faster. His lungs were starting to hurt so he waited until he could slip into an alley and catch his breath. He watched the blonde run past as he tried to breathe. Unfortunately Steve had turned around right when Bucky collapsed.


	8. You Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a character puking towards the end so just be aware of that.

Bucky woke up in a strange, white room. He had a needle in his arm, which was strapped down. When he tried to sit up he found he was entirely strapped down.

"Fuck! The goddamn mafia finally caught up to me! Fight me for my kidneys you dicks!"

Tony walked into the room with a tray of food in his hands and a very concerned look on his face.

"Mafia?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd get attention from you or Steve if I yelled anything."

Tony set the tray down on a nearby dresser Bucky hadn't seen before. He approached the bed and started to unbuckle the straps.

"You were barely conscious and still put up one hell of a fight."

"How long have I been out?"

"Few days."

"What?!"

Bucky sat up just as Tony set the tray on his lap. There was toast, a banana that was cut into pieces, and a bowl of applesauce.

"What happened?"

"Mental breakdown? Physical breakdown? I don't know. Steve just told me you fainted."

Bucky munched on his bland food as Tony went on to explain what had happened in his body.

"I missed my date..."

"I just told you you could've died and you're worried about a date?"

Bucky shrugged and with a mouthful of toast explained, "It was with Steve."

"First off, gross. I don't want to see your food. You're an adult. Secondly, Steve was here until I kicked him out thirty minutes ago. He's just showering so he'll be back."

"Is that fair still here?"

Tony had moved across the room to look at the machine Bucky was hooked up to. 

"Fair? No. It ended yesterday."

"Goddamn it."

Tony grabbed Bucky's arm and extended it before quickly pulling out the needle. Bucky let out a startled yelp and watched as Tony quickly grabbed some gauze and held it to the wound.

"What the fuck, Tony?"

"You aren't dehydrated anymore. You're welcome."

Tony pulled away the gauze before placing a bandaid on. He patted Bucky's arm gently and smiled.

"Keep eating. Steve is coming down the hall now."

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of his toast. Steve walked into the room a second later and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried you were in a coma."

"'m fine."

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, his smile still bright. Tony was messing around the monitor before he suddenly said, "Jarvis."

Bucky almost screamed when a voice suddenly filled the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Steve, the room can talk. Are you sure I'm awake?"

"Calm down, James. It's just a rather very intelligent system I built."

"Is it everywhere?"

The disembodied voice answered his question with, "I am only allowed in Mister Stark's apartment unless told otherwise."

Bucky looked at Steve for some sort of explanation. An explanation for what, he didn't know. Maybe it was how Tony even created a disembodied voice. Maybe it was to ask if Jarvis was allowed in their apartment. He fainted again before he could ask.

He awoke to Steve yelling at Tony for using Jarvis and scaring Bucky. Tony defended himself by yelling, "You're the one that was so worried about his boyfriend that you brought him to me instead of a hospital!"

The room was silent until Jarvis announced that Bucky was awake. Steve once again sat down on the edge of the bed and was looking at Bucky with that sad, concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Probably."

"Bucky-"

"I need to puke."

Tony handed him a waste basket. Bucky sat up again and hugged it to his chest. He wasn't sure if he was really going to puke, but he felt nauseous. Steve rubbed circles on to his back as they sat in silence.

"Who's watching Peter if I'm here?"

"Clint. He loves kids and Peter's okay with him."

"That's good. I wouldn't want some stranger watching Peter because I can't care for myself."

"What do you mean, Buck?"

"I dunno, but I'm sure the voice could explain since I'm sure he's reading my chart with Tony."

"His name is Jarvis, okay? He has a name for a reason."

Steve smiled that fake smile and Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony continued to mess with the monitor.

"I haven't eaten food in like a week. I've been stressed about nothing."

"You could have talked to me-"

"What was I suppose to say, Steve? Sorry I forget to feed myself sometimes."

"You could have died-"

Tony interrupted to add in, "The human body can go forty-five days without eating." Which gained a glare from Steve.

They sat in silence again as Bucky stared at the wall and hugged a trash can to his chest. Steve had gotten up and was pacing the room like a kennel crazed dog. Tony had taken Steve's spot on sitting on the bed as he checked over things.

Jarvis was once again the one to break the silence. "Sir, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Go for it."

"I would like to be allowed in Steve's apartment. To check on James."

"No. No, Tony. I don't want an AI in my apartment."

"Don't be so rude, Steve! Let the system explain!"

Steve huffed and leaned against the doorway, as if setting himself up to barge in and argue or to walk away.

"If not the whole apartment, just James's cellular device. I could remind him to eat and keep track of consumption."

Tony nodded a little, Steve used his chance to throw his hands up and walk away, Bucky blinked himself back into consciousness.

"What did he say?"

"Jarvis would like access to your phone so he can be your reminder to eat."

"I don't need to be reminded-"

"Clearly you do, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony was about to start talking again when Bucky suddenly began to retch. The bland food he had eaten earlier suddenly tasted of acid and burned his throat. Tony ordered the window be opened before leaving the room, returning with a plate of crackers and a worried Steve behind him.

When his stomach was empty he was forced to dry heave until his body told him to stop. He spit into the waste basket a few times before looking up at Steve and Tony.

"Could you get my toothbrush?"


	9. Doctor's Visit

Bucky was allowed to go back to Steve's after he could eat and not puke it back up. It only took him a good night's sleep and a couple anti-nausea pills. Peter was excited to have his babysitter back and Clint was excited to leave. According to Clint, Peter was an absolute monster and destroyed the whole apartment.

When Bucky got home Peter made him sit on the couch with him and they watched movies all day. Steve kept bringing them snacks and drinks as the movies went on. After four Bucky told Peter to get off his lap because he had to pee.

Peter whined but reluctantly got up. Steve paused the movie and picked Peter up as Bucky went to the bathroom.

"Hello."

Steve smiled at his son and kissed his cheek. "Hi, love. Are you enjoying your time with Bucky?"

"Mmhmm. I want ice cream."

"We don't have any."

Peter whined out a why and Steve shrugged. He knew why they were out. Clint nearly ate him out of house and home. Bucky appeared in the living room again, wearing a new pair of sweatpants and a shirt Steve knew one hundred percent was his but was not going to tell Bucky that.

"Hey Pete, you want popcorn?"

"Yeah! Daddy I want popcorn!"

Steve snorted and set Peter down. Bucky sat down on the edge of the couch and started to run his fingers through his hair, pulling it back into a short ponytail.

"I need a haircut. Who does your hair, Steve?" Bucky asked as he scooped up Peter.

"Uh- It depends. It's usually Natasha, I trust her the most with big changes like cutting it all off. Pepper does trims."

"Cool. Would Natasha cut my hair?"

"Probably. I'll give you her number so you can send her ideas. When you're sure on what she'll be over."

Peter squealed in delight and asked, "Auntie Nat is coming?"

Steve ruffled Peter's hair before going to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. He wasn't sure if popcorn was a good thing to puke up, but Bucky seemed to be doing better than yesterday. Maybe this was a one time thing and would never happen again.

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Bucky fell."

Steve scrubbed his face with his hands as he headed to the living room. Next time he'll be careful with his words. He kneeled down next to Bucky and patted his face gently.

"Bucky? C'mon, not in front of Peter. He's traumatized as is."

After a moment Bucky's eye fluttered open.

"Oh hey. When did I get on the floor?"

Steve pulled Bucky into a tight hug. Bucky was completely confused but returned the hug.

"Can you let go now? You're crushing my ribs."

"Sorry- You scared me. And Peter. Look at him, all upset."

They both looked over at the boy as he tried to figure out which button on the remote started the movie. Bucky laughed nervously.

"Super upset."

"This is serious though, Buck. Maybe you should talk to Bruce instead of Tony. Tony's more of a robot scientist, Bruce is like a doctor."

"Oh yeah, sure. Bruce sounds like a nice name. I'm sure he's great."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm being genuine, Steve!"

Steve rolled his eyes and helped Bucky stand up before getting the popcorn out of the microwave. As he poured it into bowls he called Bruce who picked up for once.

"Steve. I don't usually get calls from you."

"You asked for solitude, I figured I'd do my best to grant it."

Bruce laughed on the other end before saying, "Tell that to Tony. What are you calling for?"

Steve glanced into the living room before slipping into the hallway.

"My nanny is having some problems. Vomiting, fainting, loss of appetite."

"Those sound like signs of pregnancy, Steve. Should I be worried?"

"Ha ha, Bruce. My nanny is male."

"Still stands."

Steve wanted to slam his head into the wall.

"Could you find time to check him over? If he's sick I don't want him around Peter."

"I'll be over tomorrow, maybe around noon."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Bruce hung up and Steve sighed as he tucked his phone into his pocket. Walking back into the apartment he saw Peter trying to grab one of the bowls of popcorn.

"Peter. What are you doing?"

"Popcorn."

Steve picked Peter up and set him on his hip before grabbing the bowls. Peter held on to his tightly, eating his snack "like a lizard" he said. Bucky accepted his bowl and ate a piece occasionally as the night went on.

Steve made pizza for dinner. Bucky declined a slice. Peter asked for cake for dessert. Bucky said he wasn't feeling well. By the time Peter had fallen asleep Bucky had only ate maybe a fourth of his popcorn. After putting Peter in bed and cleaning up the living room, Steve decided to talk to Bucky.

"Are you okay?"

Bucky looked at Steve and laughed slightly. "Yeah?"

"You barely ate anything."

"Maybe it's a side affect of the pills Tony gave me."

"Maybe... I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Bucky."

"Night."

Steve lingered in the hallway. He didn't like the idea of Bucky not eating. Just a week ago they had a contest to see who could eat the most ice cream before getting a brain freeze. Before he walked into his bedroom he heard Bucky talking.

"No, Becca, I'm not dying... No you can't have my stuff you brat! I'll be fine. Yeah. No. Maybe. Okay. I will die if you tell anyone that. I'm hanging up on you."

Steve smiled at the conversation. Maybe he'd invite Becca over for lunch so she could see her brother. It wasn't as if he was a hostage, but he rarely left the apartment without Peter and/or Steve with him.

In the morning he was woken up by Peter jumping on him and grinning.

"Uncle Hulk is here!"

Steve looked at his alarm clock before groaning. He had managed to sleep well into the afternoon. He hadn't accomplished that in quite some time.

After sending Peter out of the room he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants off the floor and walked to the kitchen. Bucky had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders but was happily speaking to Bruce at the table.

"Banner, so glad you could make it."

"I was almost worried we had to pull you out of ice again, Steve. You're always up at six and running with the birds."

"The birds" was actually just Sam. The ongoing joke within the Avengers was that Sam was a bird because of his name, regardless of the fact that nobody called Scott a bug even though he's Ant-Man.

"Maybe you need to check me over too."

Bruce shrugged before focusing back on Bucky. Steve carried Peter to the living room and turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch, bug?"

"I want Bucky."

"Not right now, he's talking to Uncle Hulk."

"No! Bucky!"

Steve pouted and hugged Peter tightly before starting to tickle him. Peter was very ticklish and was giggling in mere seconds. After Steve stopped he turned on Paw Patrol and sat on the floor with Peter as he watched the dogs some how save the day like always.


	10. I Messed Up

When Bruce left Bucky asked if Steve wanted to join him and Peter to the science museum. The blonde declined, and telling him there was a new exhibit on spiders only discouraged him more.

Bucky changed from his lazy clothes into a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt that also most definitely belonged to Steve. The museum wasn't too far and for fall the weather was nice, so they walked. Bucky held Peter's hand as they walked, smiling as Peter asked a million questions about where they were going and if they were there yet.

"We're here!" Bucky announced and Peter yelled in excitement.

Bucky picked Peter put on to his shoulders and payed for their admission. There was the normal science part of the museum, and then there was a kid friendly part that had things they could touch.

They walked around the normal part for a bit, Peter wasn't very interested in it though. When they reached the kid friendly area, Bucky set Peter down and let him play with the other kids that were there. He sat down on a bench next to another adult who seemed to be watching their kid.

Bucky played with the ends of his sweatshirt as he watched Peter play. It seemed to be going fine until he pushed the other boy down.

"Peter!" Bucky yelled mostly out of shock as he ran over to them.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, just like Tony did. Bucky helped up the other kid and frowned. The other adult that had been sitting grabbed the boy from Bucky.

"Is there a problem here?"

Bucky blinked in confusion. "I don't- I don't think so? Peter, what happened?"

Peter thought he was in trouble and began to tear up, his words slurring and bubbling together as he started to sob. Bucky sat down and pulled Peter into his lap. The other boy just stared at them as Bucky calmed Peter down.

"He- He called me names-"

Bucky pet the boy's hair gently, looking up at the others.

"Wade, apologize. Now."

The other boy whined before mumbling an apology.  The father picked up the boy and left abruptly. Bucky watched in confusion before standing up.

"Let's go see the spiders, and then we'll go home."

"Okay!"

Peter had forgotten all that had happened and was now perked up and excited to see the spiders. Bucky had to admit, spiders weren't his thing. He didn't kill them so much as avoid them. If he saw a spider he wouldn't go in that room until someone told him it was gone.

Peter grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him to the bug exhibit. There were a few flying around like ladybugs and butterflies, and the rest were kept in tanks for viewing.

Since spiders were the theme, they had a much larger showcase. There were spiders of all kinds, spinning webs or tunneling into the ground like an ant farm. Bucky watched them through the glass. They couldn't hurt him. Nothing can escape from behind the glass unless grabbed by someone.

Right when Bucky had settled his mind, an employee asked if he and Peter would like to touch one of the spiders they had pulled out. Bucky had froze up while Peter eagerly held out his hands to accept the creepy crawly spider. He cooed to it as if it was a baby before he let out a scream and shook his hands.

"It bit me!"

Bucky instinctively grabbed Peter and glared at the employee.

"Who gives a spider that bites to a three-year-old?"

"He's never done that before- I'm so sorry-"

Bucky didn't even stay to listen to the kid stammer about the spider. He needed to get Peter to a hospital. He called Tony as soon as he was out the door.

"Stark residence."

"Jarvis, Peter got bit by a spider. I need to take him to the ER."

"I'm fine-" Peter said softly as Bucky hysterically talked to Jarvis about how he needed a car ASAP.

When the car arrived Bucky called Steve and explained to him what was happening. Peter curled up in Bucky's lap and fell asleep on the way to the hospital which almost made him panic more.

Bucky had Peter in the ER and into a room before Steve arrived. Bucky was sitting in one of the bedside chairs as a nurse checked over Peter. 

"Is he okay?" Steve asked as he walked in.

Bucky was chewing on his finger nails and just simply gestured to the nurse with his other hand. The nurse smiled at Peter, pinching his cheek before looking at Steve.

"He'll be okay. Luckily the spider wasn't poisonous. I'll get you some anti-itch cream and you can go home. Maybe your dads will buy you ice cream."

The nurse left the room after saying that. Steve's face flushed red and he stared at Bucky who seemed to not hear any of what just happened and was still chewing his nails.

"I want ice cream, daddy!"

"We'll go to the store and buy some when the nurse gets back."

Steve sat down next to Bucky and slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Buck, tell me what happened."

"Peter was playing in the play area with another kid... Wade. Peter pushed him and then we went to look at the bugs before we went to the spiders. This kid working there handed it to Peter and it- and it bite him!"

"He's okay now, Buck. You did the right thing."

Bucky hugged Steve tightly. Steve patted his back reassuringly. The nurse walked back in with a small bag in her hand.

"Okay Peter, can you hold this for me while I talk to your dads?"

"Okay!"

Peter hugged the bag to his chest and kicked his feet. The nurse walked over to Bucky and Steve.

"He's all set to go! Just sign him out at the desk and make sure he doesn't scratch the bite."

Steve nodded and stood up.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem! I just have one question if you don't mind me asking?"

"What is it?" Bucky asked as he grabbed his and Peter's jackets.

"Are you Captain America?" She asked softly as she stared at Steve with excited eyes.

Steve started laughing and had to sit back down. Peter did his toddler thing of laughing even though he had no idea what was happening.

"It took you a whole year and me showing you my suit and she got it from just seeing me for ten seconds."

Bucky huffed and picked Peter off the hospital bed. They walked out of the room while Steve continued to laugh and the nurse smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry. Was I not suppose to say anything?"

"No- No you're good. Thank you for helping."

Steve quickly followed behind Bucky and caught him at the front desk.

"Buck! Hey, I promised Peter ice cream. Wanna come with us?"

Bucky looked at Steve with a fake pout before smiling.

"Of course. Ice cream is my favorite food group."

Steve rolled his eyes before they all walked out together. Peter was holding on to their hands and giggling as they swung him.


	11. Spider

Peter woke up screaming. Steve and Bucky were both hovering over him and calling his name. Steve picked up his son and held him to his chest as he began to sob. 

"You're okay, baby. Calm down."

"Spiders-"

"Calm down first, then you can explain. It's okay, baby."

Steve sat down on Peter's bed as he held him. It took the boy several minutes to calm down enough to even speak.

"There was spiders."

"Spiders?"

"Mmhmm. They were- They were all over."

Steve checked over Peter to make sure there was no spiders on him.

"There's no spiders, Pete. You're okay."

Peter was trembling as he sat on Steve's lap. Bucky sat down next to Steve and pet Peter's hair.

"I'm itchy."

"Let me grab your medicine-"

"All over!"

"You're itchy all over?"

"Uh-huh!"

Bucky looked at Steve in concern. The blonde calmly said, "Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Okay. We'll figure this out, baby. Bucky, go find his medicine please."

Bucky nodded and ran out of the room. Steve pulled off Peter's shirt and blinked in surprise as he suddenly saw the angry hives on Peter's fair skin.

"Get his allergy medicine too!"

"Okay!"

Steve examined the hives closely. The nurse didn't mention them, so that means they must have popped up recently. 

"I think he has to go to the ER again. He's breaking out in hives, Buck."

When Bucky returned he almost yelped at the sight. Peter was clenching and unclenching Steve's shirt as they looked at him.

"Maybe he's just allergic to the new laundry detergent?"

Steve shrugged and grabbed the allergy medicine from Bucky and gave Peter the amount necessary. Bucky was just trying to make himself feel better. He blamed this all on himself.

"If he isn't better by morning we'll take him to the hospital. Steve, did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. He's going to sleep on my bed with me. I'm worried to leave him alone."

Steve carried Peter to his bedroom and laid down with him. He didn't sleep well but he'd check on his son every time he woke up. Eventually his hives disappeared and he stopped trying to scratch himself.

When Bucky walked in at seven and found Steve asleep, but no Peter. He shook Steve gently to wake him.

"Mornin', Buck. Did Peter wake up earlier?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see him while I was cleaning."

"Oh no- Peter!"

Steve sat up suddenly and looked around the room. He almost screamed when he saw a large spider's nest in a corner.

"Jesus Christ, Steve. I hate spiders-"

Steve got up slowly and approached the web. He didn't like spiders, but he would check it out for Bucky. He held his breath as he ripped away some of the webbing, shocked to see Peter curled up.

"Oh wow. Bucky, I found Peter."

Bucky hesitantly walked over as Steve pulled away more and more webbing. He picked up Peter once he was reachable.

"Peter, hey, are you okay?"

Peter stirred and blinked up at Steve. He smiled happily up at his father.

"Hi, daddy."

"Peter, why were you in a web? Was there giant spiders here?"

"No, daddy! Me!"

Steve and Bucky were both confused until Peter held out his arms. Thin, silky threads shot out of his extended wrists. Bucky fainted and Steve grabbed Peter's wrists.

"Pete, baby, when did this happen?"

Peter shrugged. "I woke up in your bed and was uncomfy."

Steve nodded, pretending to understand. He picked up Bucky and set him on his bed before carrying Peter to the elevator. Together they went up to Tony's apartment. Luckily he was tinkering with his suit and was mostly likely on his third day awake.

"Peter, show Uncle Tony what you showed daddy."

"Hello would have worked too, Steve-"

Tony cut himself off as a string of web hit his suit. He followed the web with his eyes and stared at Peter's wrist.

"Well then. Seems your son is just as strange as the rest of us."

"He got bit by a spider at the museum. I think we should get it from them or something."

"I mean, if you want. I'll tell Clint to steal it and bring it here."

"Alright. I guess."

"He seems fine. Keep raising him, babe."

Steve rolled his eyes before going back to his apartment. Bucky was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

"Is he dying?"

"No. Just... Mutated? Enhanced? I don't know. He can shoot webs."

Steve set Peter down before sitting at the table. Bucky placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Well at least now you know he'll make friends easily."

"Bucky, people like us don't make friends. Don't you remember that whole mutant thing that happened here? People are afraid of what they don't understand."

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened a cupboard to look for a snack.

"Little kids aren't like that. Everyone would want to be his friend."

"And what happens when a parent sees it and freaks out, James? How do you explain that?"

Bucky slammed the cupboard shut and looked at Steve.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I just want Peter to be happy!"

Steve assumed that was the end of the argument since Bucky stormed out of the kitchen. He sighed and set his head on the table. You can't have a lover's spat if the other person isn't your lover.

Bucky had just gone into the living room and was staring at the TV as Peter ran around the room, throwing up items and shooting them with webbing. He felt bad for yelling at Steve, but damn it he was being stupid!

"Bucky! Look!"

Bucky blinked and looked around for Peter, squeaking when he saw him climbing up the wall.

"What are you doing?! Steve!"

"What?"

"Come here and see what!"

Steve groaned from the other room before walking in and staring at Peter who was still crawling around on the wall, doing his best to avoid pictures.

"Peter Parker get off of that wall now."

"Why?" Peter whined but did as he was told.

"You can't just climb walls, Peter!"

"Why?" Peter repeated in the same whiny tone.

"It's rude. You can climb the walls in your room and only your room unless you ask."

"Okay."

Steve watched as Peter crawled down the wall and sat down on the couch, a pout sitting on his face.

"Hey Bucky, you should invite your sister over for dinner."

"What?"

"Yay! Company!"

"I think it would be good for you. Being tapped with Peter and I is probably getting old."

"What? No. Steve I-"

"Please?"

Bucky chewed on his lip as he thought about it. He did want to see Becca since last time he tried to he collapsed in an alley.

"Okay. Fine."

Steve smiled and quickly kissed the top of Bucky's head before picking up Peter.

"You're a stinky boy who needs a bath."

"Stinky boy!"

Bucky rubbed the top of his head and checked his phone. It was noon and they usually ate dinner at six. He sighed loudly before calling his sister.

"Hey, Buck. How's my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother."

"Still stands."

"Shut up, Becca. Do you want to come over and have dinner with Steve, Peter, and I?"

"Yes! Who would pass up the chance to eat dinner with Captain America?"

"Uh- Not you. I guess. We eat at six."

"You bet your cute ass I'll be there, sweetheart."

"Don't comment on my ass ever again, Rebecca."

"Too late! See you at six!"

Bucky rolled his eyes as she hung up on him. Dinner was going to be even more interesting than usual.


	12. This Was a Mistake

Steve invited Tony over to make dinner. Bucky knew if Steve tried to make dinner their apartment would be smoked out, and Buck personally didn't want to make dinner.

Tony was happy to help though, Pepper even tagged along so she could see Peter. As Steve and Tony made dinner, Bucky sat at the table and chewed on his nails. He had no reason to worry but he was so anxious.

The table was set around him and then the food was set down. A few minutes after Pepper and Tony left there was a knock at the door. Peter answered it before Steve or Bucky even had a chance.

"Hello!"

"Oh my gosh. You are so cute!"

"Peter, let her in." Steve said as he finished setting the table.

Peter nodded and held out his hand. Becca took it and he walked her to her seat. After some arguing he agreed to let her sit across from Bucky.

"He's such a sweetheart. Can I have him?"

Steve laughed and picked up Peter.

"I'm not sure if you'd want him. He's a handful and a half."

"He's such a doll though, I can't imagine him being a handful and a half."

Bucky just snorted and got up to shut the door since Peter had left it wide open.

"He's worse than you were. You were a horrible child, Becca."

"I was the best child! You caused all the problems, Buck."

"You got me there."

Bucky sat down across from Becca. Steve buckled Peter into his booster seat which was seated next him. As they ate small talk was exchanged. Becca and Bucky mostly bullied each other until Steve intervened. Bucky thought the dinner was going well, he just had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was off.

"Bucky? Hey, pay attention to me. You invited me over, you can't zone out."

"Sorry."

Becca studied Bucky's face before frowning.

"Did you quit taking your meds again?"

Steve almost choked on his sip of wine. "Bucky takes medication?"

"Yeah. He was a really anxious kid, still a very anxious adult."

"That explains the episode. Nausea, loss of appetite, running away from an embarrassing situation. Those could have been caused by your anxiety."

"Guys- Stop- I'm fine. I don't need them-"

"Bucky, you always do this! Once you feel better you quit taking them and then mom always has to interrogate you until you promise to take them again."

Bucky slammed his hands against the table, Peter copied him because the sound of hands against the table was his favorite. Steve jumped but Rebecca seemed used to that noise.

"Just stop! Okay? I'm fine. I'm good."

"Then quit chewing your nails. You only do that when your anxious. I've seen you do it three times since we started eating."

Bucky held up his hands in defeat before he started to eat again. Steve should have known something was off. He felt awful for not noticing sooner.

"I'm so sorry, Buck."

"For what? It's not like you had any part in this, Steve. Clearly I can't take care of myself and my sister needs to scold me like a toddler, even though I'm the oldest!"

Bucky and Becca glared at each other from across the table. Peter slammed his empty cup against the table.

"I just feel like I should have noticed you weren't feeling well. I was so worried about myself that I didn't even think about how you were."

"It's fine. It happens. You can be selfish and worry about yourself. That's all I've been doing too. I forgot to eat and then Peter got bit by a spider-"

"That wasn't your fault."

"It was! Who let's a toddler hold a fucking spider, Steve?! I did, and now he's- He's him!"

Becca blinked in surprise as the two went back and forth, apologizing for the smallest of things. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink, letting Peter eat sugar too late, moving things to odd places. She was glad they were talking but it seemed excessive.

"Boys, hey, let's take a breath. It's good to get this out but not this quickly. Just... Chill."

Bucky and Steve both looked at Becca before Steve looked at Peter. His son had finished eating and was dragging his hands in the left over food.

"Maybe we should clean up and then continue this discussion?" Steve suggested as he got up to grab a baby wipe to clean off Peter's hands and face.

Bucky and Becca worked together to clean up the rest. When they were finished Steve had cleaned up Peter and put him into bed. Becca was sitting on the couch, flattening out her skirt. Steve checked in the kitchen, finding Bucky still busy with cleaning, he sat down next to Becca.

"I would like to thank you for coming."

"It's no big deal, I was glad to see my brother."

"He wouldn't talk to me. You got him to open up. I'd also like to say thanks for mentioning the medication. I'll see he goes back on."

"Would you? He never eats when he stops taking them. He's already all skin and bones, he can't lose what he doesn't have."

Steve laughed softly at that comment because Bucky often walked around without a shirt and he was not just skin and bones.

Bucky walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. He ran a hand through his hair and made another comment about needing a haircut. Becca laughed and told him it suited him.

"Steve, I'm going to go out with Becca."

"Okay?"

"I'm just letting you know."

"Don't die? Have fun."

Bucky smiled. It was a genuine smile that made his dimples apparent. Steve couldn't help but smile back. Becca pretended to gag from seeing such mushy stuff.

"C'mon, Buck, let's go!"

Bucky stood up from the chair before helping Becca up. She fixed his hair before eagerly rushing to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bucky."

"I won't."

"Have fun."

Bucky smiled before giving Steve a brisk kiss before following after Becca. Steve held his hand to his mouth as he watched Bucky leave. What other surprises did that man have for Steve?


	13. Do You Love Me

Steve should learn to hold his tongue. Bucky walked into the kitchen in the morning, shirtless as usual. When Steve went to say good morning, he saw something new.

"I said don't do anything stupid, Bucky!"

"It's not stupid! I've wanted it for a few years now, Becca paid for it. Early Christmas present."

Steve rubbed his face with his hands before sighing loudly.

"You wanted your nipples pierced?"

"Yeah. They looked neat and I wanted them."

Steve had lost count of how many times Bucky has made him sigh but he added to the list of sighing loudly.

"They look good-"

Bucky had been digging in the fridge and immediately slammed his head against a shelf at Steve's words.

"Sorry-"

"You think they look good?" Bucky asked with a grin as he rubbed his head.

Steve blushed and nodded before pretending to be occupied by his mug of coffee.

"So, I missed our date when I fainted."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to try going on another?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Bucky hummed as he thought. He wanted to be close to Steve. Before he had enjoyed getting stared at by everyone, now he just wanted Steve to look at him.

"There's a new movie I wanted to see. It's a late showing."

"Okay. I'll ask Tony to watch Peter."

Bucky leaned against the counter and smiled as Peter ran into the kitchen. The boy ran to his father and hugged his leg.

"Hi, daddy!"

"Good morning, bug."

"Breakfast."

"What do you want?"

Peter shrugged and squeezed Steve's leg. Steve scooped him up and placed kisses all over his face. Peter squealed and tried to push his dad away. Bucky yawned loudly and grabbed Peter from Steve, hugging him close to his chest.

"I saved you!"

"Yay!"

"Now you're mine!"

Bucky blew a raspberry on Peter's cheek. Steve got up from his seat and grabbed Peter from Bucky.

"No! Daddy put me down!"

"Never! You're my baby!"

Peter laughed before looking at Bucky. He gasped loudly before reaching for his chest.

"What's that?"

Steve snorted as Bucky laughed nervously.

"They're metal."

"Owie."

"It didn't hurt very much."

"Ouch!"

Bucky shook his head. "Not ouch. I'm fine."

Peter stared at Bucky before looking up at Steve.

"I want one."

"Nope. No. Maybe when you're eighteen you can rethink that."

"Okay! I want down now."

Steve set Peter down and watched as he ran out of the room. The blonde chewed on the inside of his cheek before looking at Bucky.

"Do you have anything else pierced?"

Bucky didn't answer with words, rather with an eyebrow waggle and a wink. The flush that enveloped Steve's face made Bucky laugh. His entire face had turned red in a matter of seconds.

"My ears. I have my ears pierced. I just put studs in once in a while to keep them open."

"O-Oh-"

"And another place. You'll just have to earn that one." Bucky added a wink at the end to make Steve's flush even darker.

"My goodness, Bucky. Stop."

"Nope. Never. I will tease you about this for years to come."

"Go put a damn shirt on."

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and grinned.

"I can't. Too sensitive."

Steve whined softly as he stared down at Bucky. Right when they started to lean into each other, Tony kicked the door open. It was unnecessary since it had been unlocked and he opened it a little before kicking it.

"Woah- In the kitchen guys? Really? Where's my nephew? I'm saving him from you two."

Steve pulled away from Bucky and glared at Tony.

"I didn't need you until later."

"Well I was going to get him at that time, but I managed to get Bruce back here and we're gonna look at your kid. See if it's temporary or permanent."

"Okay. Peter, let's get you dressed." Steve said as he went to look for Peter.

Bucky leaned against the counter and stared at Tony who was staring back at him.

"Nipple piercings are super classy, James. Now I know what to get you for Christmas."

"Aw thanks, Anthony. I'd love to have more options."

Steve appeared with a fully dressed Peter in his arms.

"Here you go, Tony. You be good for your uncles, Peter. They're already crazy."

"Okay, daddy!"

Steve passed Peter to Tony.

"Bye, baby. I love you."

"He loves you too, Steve. We aren't going to dissect him, we're going to the park and shit first."

Steve huffed as he watched Tony leave the apartment. 

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Bucky asked softly.

"Sure. I think you have to put a shirt on though."

"Darn." Bucky said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Get dressed and then we'll go get breakfast. Anything you want."

Bucky pouted again before heading to his room. If he had to wear clothes than he was going to wear only the very best to go on a breakfast date with Steve Rogers.

After dressing Bucky went back to the kitchen. He got the reactions he expected as soon as Steve walked in. The blonde's jaw dropped as he saw Bucky leaning against the counter.

Bucky didn't know when guys stopped wearing crop tops, but he was bringing it back. He had seen it on Amazon when he was buying Becca a birthday present. It was just a loose, black crop top but it clearly meant a lot to Steve.

"Why must you do this to me, Bucky? I just wanted breakfast."

Steve walked out the door without another word, Bucky close behind him. The blonde didn't want to know what else Bucky had up his sleeve for this. Nipple piercings, crop tops, he was worried about how long he would be able to last.

"Nightmare on Elm Street is my favorite horror movie."

Steve did not understand that reference. "What's that?"

"A movie. An actor wore a crop top in it. Real inspirational."

"Maybe we should watch it."

"It's a horror movie."

"Even better."

Bucky moved to walk next to Steve and held his hand. Steve was hesitant about hand holding. He wasn't in his full incognito outfit, someone could recognize him.

"Buck, you wanna let go?"

"Why? You don't want to be seen holding hands with a beautiful man?"

"Kinda? I'm just worried I'll get recognized. I don't want you to deal with that. Someone close to me had to for a while and he... I just don't want you to be harassed."

"How sweet." Bucky mumbled as he let go of Steve's hand. "Might as well just not go out to breakfast. You might be recognized by the waiter."

"Bucky-"

"No, Steve, I get it. You're famous and I'm not. Clearly there's issues with us trying to be a thing."

"I don't have any issues with it-"

"Forget it. I'm just hungry so let's eat somewhere."

Steve just nodded and squeezed Bucky's hand gently before walking into a small cafe. He had known the owner's aunt during the war and they were always happy to make sure to give Steve a more private seat in return for details about her.

"Steve! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sharon, this is Bucky."

Bucky whispered a hello as he looked around. It had a vintage look and a homey feel. He liked it here.

"I'll get you your usual seat and food, what does your friend want?"

Bucky looked at Sharon as he was addressed.

"I'll just steal Steve's food. I'm sure he order enough to feed a family of five."

Sharon laughed before saying, "He really does."

Steve and Bucky sat down in a booth that was far from view and any windows. Bucky played with the hem of his shirt as they sat.

"I regret wearing this. I'm cold."

"Take my jacket."

"Nope. No. I wore this. I have to deal with it."

The sweatshirt was removed and tossed to Bucky as soon as he was done talking. With a very obviously fake pout he put it on, breathing in the scent that was Steve.

"Here's your coffee, black. And I made Bucky something a little sweeter since he seems like he would have a secret sweet tooth." Sharon winked at Bucky before she walked away from their table.

"Is she like Sherlock Holmes? I mean, other than a secret part. Everyone I talk to could figure out I love sugary things."

"Well Peggy knew how to read people, I'm sure she taught her niece a few tricks."

Bucky rolled up the sleeves of the sweatshirt a little before grabbing the mug in front of him and taking a sip. He almost screamed when he realized the coffee tasted exactly like a fresh cinnamon roll.

"Steve! This is so good! Try it!"

"I'm good, Buck-"

"Try it! Please?"

Steve was defenseless against Bucky's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine-"

Bucky was immediately pushing the mug across the table. Steve just watched in amusement as the brunet moved so his knees were on the booth and he was across the table. He was so close... Steve took a sip of the coffee, humming distastefully at the over sweetness. 

"Isn't it good?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah."

Bucky grinned and before long Steve was kissing him. They had shared brisk kisses for a while. Steve would steal short kisses before missions, Bucky would give pecks before he took Peter out, but this. This was a real kiss. It wasn't just playing chicken and hoping for a good reaction. This was a full kiss and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Alright boys, let's keep it PG. Can't eat if you're swapping spit."

Bucky nearly choked on his spit from the term Sharon used and fixed how he was sitting in the booth. Steve had flushed red from embarrassment and was repeating apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Sharon-"

"Oh stop. I have no problem with it. There was just a woman complaining because she's rude and doesn't mind her own business. Also, I prefer feet to stay on the floor and not on my seats."

Bucky just gave Sharon a cheeky smile before taking a gulp of coffee.

"Your food will be out in a minute. Be good."

Steve would have hid in his sweatshirt had he been wearing it. Bucky was practically swimming in it. The sleeves covered his hands when not pushed up, and Bucky was content with using them to keep his hands safe from the hot mug of coffee.

"So, Steve Rogers, you have just kissed the prettiest man on Earth. What are you going to do now?" Bucky was using a spoon as a microphone and Steve wanted to kiss him again.

"I'll probably ask him to be my boyfriend. We've only been playing this game for a year. What do you think his answer will be?"

Bucky thought the question over, making Steve start to regret sharing that bit of information, before saying, "I'd imagine he'd say yes. Who could tell you no?"

"I don't know, but I hope to God he says yes now."

Bucky set the spoon down on the table and finished his coffee. Sharon came back and set down a few plates full of food. Bucky eagerly stole the plate that had waffles and began to stuff his mouth. Steve laughed as he filled his cheeks like a squirrel.

"Bucky, slow down. You'll choke."

"I've never choked on anything in my life."

Steve snorted softly before starting to eat his own food. Maybe he'd be able to get Bucky to forget going to the movies and they could just watch his favorite movies. Steve would love to be able to get some of his references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to force myself to end this at 20 chapters because this is the most I've ever written and I feel like it isn't interesting to read anymore. I try to put a surprise in every chapter but at this point it just feels forced. Maybe there will be a sequel. Maybe there won't. I don't know right now.


	14. Let's Get Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just filler. The next chapter will have progress. How Steve got Peter. Bucky's old habits and anxiety. I started writing and this happened so I hope you enjoy. I'll upload the next chapter soon to make up for it.

Steve watched as Bucky chased Peter around the park. He hoped Bucky was as happy as he was now that they were finally together. He couldn't tell Bucky's real smiles from his fakes anymore. At least he hoped the grin on his face was real when he finally caught Peter and put him up on his shoulders before running around again.

"Daddy, look! I'm so tall!"

Steve smiled and pushed his sunglasses on to the top of his head.

"You're taller than I am, Pete."

"So tall!"

Bucky walked over to Steve before grabbing Peter and putting him down. The boy immediately ran to play with other kids. Bucky sat down next to Steve and stretched.

"He's getting heavy."

"He's a growing boy, Buck."

"He needs to stay small."

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulder and pulled him close. Bucky nuzzled into him and smiled. They ignored the glares and rude comments as they watched Peter run around in excitement.

"Bucky, I think when we go back to the apartment we should talk."

Those last three words nearly sent Bucky into panic attack. He shot upright and looked at Steve frantically.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, Steve-"

"Buck, no, you're fine. I just want to tell you about Peter... And maybe we could talk about your anxiety, but I won't push you."

Bucky hit Steve in the chest before huffing and leaning on him again. "Don't ever do that. You're the cause of my damn anxiety."

Steve played with Bucky's hair as they sat. Bucky's mind was still racing from those words even though he knew he was fine. He was worried for almost no reason. There was no issue yet he still felt sick to his stomach. He hoped Steve didn't notice that he had moved his arms to hold his churning belly.

Peter ran over to them, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He had been climbing trees with a few other boys and had a twig stuck in his hair and leaves in his shirt.

"Daddy, can we get coffee before we go home?"

"Coffee? Baby, you've never even had coffee."

"Wade told me it's yummy!"

Bucky looked up when he heard the name. That was the same boy Peter had pushed at the museum. He searched for Wade and was confused to see him with a man. It would have been fine if not for the fact the man at the museum had been wearing a wedding ring and this one wasn't. The man at the museum was not that tall or well built.

"Can't we just get ice cream instead, Pete?"

"No! Coffee!"

"Fine! We'll get coffee. Ask your friend if he wants to come with us."

"Yay!" Peter chirped before running towards Wade and the gruff man he was with.

"What did you just agree to?"

"I guess we're taking Peter to Starbucks? They have drinks without coffee right? He won't be able to tell the difference."

Bucky just nodded as Peter ran back holding Wade's hand and talking a mile a minute about something. The man followed them, lifting his sunglasses as he approached Bucky.

"I'm guessing he's yours."

"Uh- No- I'm just the nanny." Bucky mumbled as he slowly got up from the bench.

Steve stood and held his out to the man.

"Steve Rogers. Peter is mine."

The man shook Steve's hand. "James Howlett."

Bucky held Peter's other hand as he walked the boys to the nearest Starbucks. Steve and James walked behind them, talking about a war that had been over decades ago. James made Bucky nervous. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his build or the fact that he had Wade.

Bucky ordered for himself and the boys before sitting down in a booth. Steve ordered and then bought the boys a cookie. Steve sat next to Bucky, James sat down on the other side with the boys.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked before he could bite his tongue.

"My name is James Howlett, most people call me Logan."

"Buck, don't be rude-"

"I saw Wade at the museum. You weren't the man with him. Who are you?"

Logan looked over at Wade and Peter before looking at Bucky.

"The words I'd use to describe the man you saw Wade with aren't very appropriate for the area or the children. That man was imprisoned for his crimes, and I was given Wade."

Bucky wasn't feeling any better with the answer, but at least now he knew a little more. Peter seemed to enjoy Wade's company greatly and he was not going to destroy that friendship unless necessary.

"Excuse me-" Bucky said suddenly as he crawled over Steve and did his best to not run to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry. Could you watch the boys for just a minute?" Steve asked hesitantly. He wasn't one to completely trust strangers with his child, but Peter didn't need to see Bucky right now.

"I got 'em."

"Thanks."

Steve hurried after Bucky. He locked the bathroom door behind him and walked over to the stall he could see Bucky kneeling in.

"Are you okay, Buck?"

The answer he received was the sound of Bucky retching. He sighed softly and pushed open the stall door. Bucky looked up at the blonde once he emptied his stomach. His cheeks were flushed and he looked extremely tired. Steve flushed the toilet before helping Bucky to his feet.

"I think we need to talk now."

"Don't say that-"

"Bucky, I just left my son with a complete stranger. We need to talk about you."

Bucky's eyes swelled with tears as he shook his head. "I-I'm fine. I'm okay. Go back to Peter. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay."

Steve kissed Bucky's forehead before heading out of the bathroom. He was shocked to find a masked man standing at the counter with a gun. Who robs a Starbucks?

"Excuse me, I think you're a bit confused as to what you're here for."

The robber pointed the gun at Steve.

"I said get down! How many times do I gotta say it?"

Steve looked from the man to the booth he had left his son in. Logan was calmly sitting and sipping from his drink that he clearly collected before this man entered.

"I don't want to repeat myself again, you understand?!"

Steve looked back at the man and raised his hands slowly. As he kneeled down he looked for an opportunity to take down the man. He took out an elevator full of skilled men with one hand behind his back, he could take out a single robber with a gun no problem.

Logan stood from the booth and carried his empty cup to the counter. The robber looked more confused than anything from this action.

"I said-"

"I heard. I don't give a fuck."

The robber pointed the gun at Logan. Logan punched him in the face and he went down like a sack of bricks. Steve got up and ran to the booth. The boys were sipping their colorful drinks and had cookie crumbs all over their faces. It appeared that they didn't even know what was happening.

Someone must have called the police after the man barged in since they suddenly arrived. They took the man out of the small coffee shop. Logan had gotten a refill on his coffee and was reseated. Bucky came out of the bathroom and sat down. He still looked tired but now he seemed less sick.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing important." Logan said before sipping his coffee.


	15. I Bought You Roses

Steve didn't talk to Bucky about what he had seen that day. The encounter had shaken him. If not for Logan he could have lost Peter like he had lost so many others. That made Bucky have to sit another day with his anxiety going haywire. He was scared he'd blow up at Steve from it.

Steve gave Bucky the next day off so he could spend another day with Peter. Bucky had smiled and said okay, but it had made him panic more. He was sure Steve was going to break up with him and fire him and he'd never see either of them again.

Bucky had done the unthinkable and went up the elevator to Tony's apartment once he woke up.

"Steve, it's a bit early for a visit."

"I'm not Steve."

"Ah, my favorite nanny. How are you today, Bucky? Steve told me about your episode yesterday. What caused it? Do you know?"

"What kind of flower does Steve like?"

Tony looked away from the weird gizmo in front of him and lifted his goggles as he looked at Bucky.

"Why do you need flowers for Steve?"

"He deserves them? I don't know, just tell me and then I'll leave."

Tony studied Bucky for a while before putting his goggles back down and facing his contraption.

"Roses. You get bonus points if you can get lavender ones."

Bucky rolled his eyes before getting back in the elevator and going to the main floor. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked up the meaning of colors for roses to see why lavender was so important. He stuck his tongue out as he read up on it. Tony must be into chick flick cliches.

Bucky walked to the small flower shop down the street and walked in. It was run by a couple, but he only ever saw one of them.

"Hello, Bucky! You haven't came in for a while!"

"Hi, Wanda. I haven't needed flowers since our second actual date. Now I feel like I need to apologise."

The girl stroked her chin as she thought before making a bouquet filled with various light colored flowers. Though beautiful, it wasn't what Bucky had wanted.

"I forgot to mention I just wanted roses."

"No problem, I'll save that for someone else who needs to say sorry!"

Wanda pulled together a bouquet of red and white roses. She even added in a blue one just to add to the whole Captain America thing. Bucky snorted softly as he held the bouquet before handing Wanda more money than needed.

"Do you want your change?"

"No. It's your tip for saving my life. Steve better love these."

"Trust me, he will."

Bucky waved goodbye before heading back to the apartment. Through the front door, up the elevator, and into the apartment. When he got back it was quiet. He walked into the living room and saw Steve reading as Peter napped nearby.

"Hey."

Steve looked up from his book. "Hey," he said before taking a double check. "Woah, Buck. Who you buying flowers for?"

"Uh- You? I don't have anyone else but Becca and she hates taking care of things. Flowers go to her apartment to die."

"Why did you buy me flowers?"

Bucky's cheeks dusted pink as he thought about it. His reason would probably sound stupid to Steve.

"I felt like I needed to apologise for something? Yesterday was weird and then you gave me my first day off ever... Did I do something wrong?"

Steve closed his book and set it down before holding out his arms. "Come here, Buck."

Bucky set the flowers down on the coffee table as he climbed into Steve's arms. He used to feel so safe when he was held. Now he feels suffocated. He doesn't tell Steve that. Steve loves to hold him.

"I got Peter from an accident I could have prevented."

"What?"

"During a sky scraper destroying fight, part of a sky scraper fell. A woman ran to me sobbing, begging me to save her husband. She was holding a newborn to her chest, I had to try to find him..."

Steve fell silent as he looked over at Peter. Some days it hurt to call him his son, because everything had happened so fast and he had no other choice.

"I followed her but it was in vain. Her husband was gone. She collapsed in grief and held the baby closer to her chest as she started to sob. I went to grab her when I noticed more debris falling. Peter was lucky. She had taken every hit and he was fine. The blanket he had been wrapped in had his name embroidered in it so carefully... Like she had seen her baby and knew exactly what to name him."

"Steve, it isn't your fault..."

Steve shrugged a little before looking down at Bucky.

"Maybe not entirely, but I'll carry that guilt with me forever."

Bucky rubbed Steve's arms as he thought of anything he could say to make up for him sharing that information.

"I used to be an alcoholic."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I thought it made me cool. Mostly fucked me up. Becca said the drinking amped up my anxiety to an eleven."

"How old were you?"

Bucky held up his hands, pretending to use them to count.

"Fifteen? I had older friends since I played football and I'd get invited to their parties. They thought I was cool or something, or it could've been I was funny to see drunk. I don't know. They got me though."

"And it just got worse?"

"Well duh. In high school it's just binge drinking Saturday nights after games and sleeping it off on Sunday. In college you can get alcohol anywhere, man. I went crazy for like a year until Becca found out. Guilt tripped into AA by my younger sister. I hadn't drank a drop until that time we ate at my mom's restaurant."

"I could tell."

Steve was playing with Bucky's hair again. Bucky guessed he figured it would help calm him, it did feel nice.

"When it first started in high school they held me down. I think that was my first full blown panic attack. Even after high school was over friends that went to the same college expected me to be at parties, so I was always there. I hated it. Hated that they had an advantage over me. I wanted to die for so long, Steve. That's when I actually went to a doctor and was diagnosed with anxiety and depression."

Bucky paused as he shifted in Steve's arms. Steve loosened his grip but kept a hand in his hair.

"The pills made drinking impossible. I'd puke pretty quick so they stopped pushing because nobody wanted to clean up. When they stopped pushing I quit going to parties. After a bit I quit the pills. I stayed away from the parties still, but there was always that voice at the back of my head whispering. I went back on the anxiety pills, but they said I didn't need the antidepressants."

Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for trusting me and telling me that, Buck."

"It's only fair. I think. For, ya know, telling me about Peter."

"I can't believe people could do that to you. Hold you down and force you to drink alcohol."

"High school boys are filled with testosterone. I've heard worse."

Steve shook his head and held on to Bucky tightly.

"I was born in the twenties."

"Okay, no need to mock me."

"I'm being serious! I used to be like five feet tall and weighed ninety pounds on a good day. I was sick all the time, I had a friend that took care of me. I went into the war, they used me as a guinea pig, I fought for a bit, got in a plane and froze myself."

"How traumatic."

"I was in the ice for a while. Adjusting had been weird, but I think I got it now."

Bucky was quiet before he started laughing.

"What?"

"You're so old. I'm dating someone older than my grandma. I love it."

Steve rolled his eyes and squeezed Bucky tightly.

"Today has been weird. Thanks for the flowers."

"Tony told me your favorite was roses... Do you think you'd want more kids in the future?"

"Maybe."

Bucky looked up at Steve and hummed softly.

"Becca would be so proud of us for finally talking."

"Do you have any other secrets you want to share?"

"None that can be shared with a child in the room."

Steve laughed and ran a thumb over one of Bucky's pierced nipples. Bucky shivered at the attention and hummed softly.

"Don't start things you aren't going to finish."

"Oh I'll finish it alright."

They both froze when they heard Peter whine. They looked over as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

The moment was ruined but now they had a new moment. One that consisted of taking care of a hungry spider child that had a bottomless stomach.


	16. Counting Stars

Their first date together as an official couple could be considered silly. Bucky had packed them a picnic and they drove away from the city. They drove as far away as they could so they could see the stars clearly. Steve had found them a perfect spot on a hill in the middle of nowhere and Bucky had laughed as he followed him with their dorky picnic basket.

Bucky had told Steve he had never been on a real picnic with the blanket and all the food, so Steve of course asked him if he would like to have a picnic date. They borrowed one of Tony's cars and after a basket had been borrowed from one of the elderly women in the apartment and filled with snacks, they were off.

Steve set the blanket down and sat, patting the spot next to him. Bucky smiled as he sat crossed legged and opened the basket. It was an odd assortment since it was almost one in the morning and they were both in pajamas. Steve grabbed a granola bar and ate it as he laid down. Bucky laid his head on Steve's chest and closed his eyes.

"Tony told me there's going to be a meteor shower."

"That would be cool. I've never seen one of those either."

Steve tangled a hand in Bucky's hair as he played with it. He knew he'd fall asleep once they were up here. He fell asleep easily now.

Steve saw a light streak across the sky and shook Bucky. He whined and shook his head because he was stubborn when he was sleepy.

"It's starting. I saw one."

That woke him up. Bucky moved so he was laying to look up at the sky, but his head was still on Steve's chest. They held hands as they watched the sky in silence. Bucky had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Steve smiled as he glanced at Bucky. "Yeah... Prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Bucky hadn't heard him, his focus was on the space rocks flying past. Steve didn't mind in the slightest. He was happy to make Bucky's day. Or night. He wasn't positive on what the time was. He just knew it was dark and Bucky was having a good time.

Steve almost started laughing when he saw Bucky had fallen asleep again. He got up carefully before picking him up. He stayed asleep as Steve laid him down in the back seat. He was still asleep after Steve grabbed all their stuff and put it in the front seat. He slept the entire way back to the apartment. He only woke up once they were back in their room.

"Jesus. Did I fall asleep?"

"Oh yeah."

"You should've woke me up."

"You look cute when you sleep. You're so beautiful."

Bucky's cheeks turned red and he buried his face into Steve's chest. Steve just smiled as he laid down with Bucky.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Driving me to a place in the middle of the night to take me on a picnic and see a meteor shower."

"I like spontaneous sometimes. I was happy to take you out."

Bucky leaned later that Steve had meant he loved things to be spontaneous. He would still do things that were planned, but he would usually take Bucky out suddenly.

Steve would drag him to movies the second Bucky said he wanted to see one. Bucky had to learn to hold his tongue better because any time he said he wanted something or wanted to see something, Steve was there to buy it or take him.

Bucky would much rather watch movies and snuggle on the couch than go out every single night. Which is why they were cuddled in the nest of blankets in front of the TV. Peter was staying the night at Wade's house so they were watching as many horror movies as they could.

They had started with Nightmare on Elm since Bucky insisted that Steve needed to see the man who inspired him to wear crop tops. From there they just went though whatever was on Netflix. Occasionally they were real scary movies, most were more funny than scary. Steve hated scary movies, but he would gladly watch them to make Bucky happy.

"How many Sharknado movies are there again?"

Bucky hummed as he looked through Netflix. "Four. I think they're making another too. They'll never end."

Steve pulled Bucky on to his lap and nuzzled into his shoulder. "What movie are you making me watch now?"

"Tucker and Dale versus Evil isn't scary, it's rather funny if you wanna watch it."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Well... I saw they added Moana."

Steve mouthed a silent thank you to the Heavens as Bucky left the horror section. Steve pulled Bucky as he laid down as the movie started and kissed his neck. The brunet laughed and tried to push Steve away.

"I promised myself I would never have sex while watching a Disney movie, Steve."

"Why?"

"Disney movies are considered sacred to the Barnes family. I can recite all of them word for word. We watched them as a family."

Steve pouted and set his chin on the top of Bucky's head. They were comfortable as they cuddled and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie Steve had gotten bored. It was a good movie, but he had gotten something on his mind and wished to pursue it.

He began to rub Bucky's stomach, inching his shirt up slowly. Bucky didn't seem to notice as a large crab began to sing on screen. Steve pulled Bucky flush against his body before brushing a thumb against a pierced nipple. Bucky gasped softly and paused the movie.

"Steven Rogers, I said not now."

"Sorry." Steve said softly as he pulled Bucky's shirt back down.

Bucky huffed. "I was going to offer once the movie was over, but now I'm not."

Steve hugged Bucky tightly as the movie was started again. He hadn't meant to upset his love, he just wanted attention. He was growing bored of just watching movies. When Moana was over Bucky got up and stretched.

"What a good movie. For sure in my top five Disney movies."

Steve just nodded and sat up, watching Bucky stretch. Bucky yawned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost two. We should probably sleep since we need to pick Peter up in like six hours."

"It's two?"

"Mmhmm."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah, Steve. I already said that."

Steve groaned and laid down on his back. "Might as well stay here then."

Bucky nodded and laid down on top of Steve. The blond laughed and hugged him tightly. Bucky cupped Steve's cheeks, squishing and unsquishing them.

"You having fun?"

"Uh-huh."

Steve stuck his tongue out before Bucky squished his cheeks again. The brunet laughed and set his forehead on Steve's. They had almost a silent rule of them not saying a certain phrase to each other. Bucky was scared to hear the words Steve was so eager to tell him.

"You're so damn pretty, Bucky."

"What?"

"You're so pretty. Have you thought about modeling?"

Steve set his hands on Bucky's. They sat in silence before Bucky shrugged.

"I did. In college. I kind of wanted to try again I guess. I don't know."

"I'd be okay if you did."

"You'd be okay with people staring at me?"

"They do anyways. You're dating Captain America."

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. He rubbed Steve's stubble covered cheeks before kissing the tip of his nose.

"I don't really want to. I can be your personal model though."

"If I bought you things you'd model them?"

"Probably. We need to sleep now. I don't want to be late to pick up Peter."

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Stevie."

"Night, Buck."

As Bucky fell asleep he heard a faint whisper of, "I love you."


	17. Baby Come Back

Bucky stared at a sleeping Steve. He had been awake for almost half an hour now, just watching Steve sleep. It had become a morning occurrence since he had moved to Steve's bed. When Steve was home, Bucky would just watch him sleep as soon as he woke up.

He was worried. Technically they had been living together for two years now, but only dating for one of them. He was still concerned that he had somehow tricked Steve into loving him. That he didn't deserve all the good he had received from him.

"Stop thinking so hard, 'm tryin' to sleep."

Bucky focused on Steve and placed a hand on his cheek. Steve just hummed in content and set a hand on Bucky's.

"You still like me right?"

"I still like you."

"You aren't bothered by me?"

"Never could be."

"What if-"

Steve opened his eyes and gave Bucky a stern look. Just as Bucky's dimples made him stop in his tracks, Bucky would freeze when Steve was stern.

"I love you, Buck."

"Why?"

Steve groaned and moved to pulled Bucky closer. 

"Are we starting this game again?"

"Mmhmm." Bucky said with a nod against Steve's chest.

"It's too hard to list everything, but it's even harder to think of new things to add to the list because you do something new everyday that makes me love you more."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Like when you were making dinner last night in those shorts I told you to throw out."

"I like them."

"I could almost see your entire butt because they were so short and you weren't wearing underwear either."

"My butt is just so great. I could bring the leaders of countries to their knees."

Steve laughed and kissed the top of Bucky's head.

"That isn't why I love you. I loved it because when you realized I had been watching you dance and make dinner in barely any clothes you became a blushing mess. Who wears crop tops and booty shorts to make dinner anyways?"

"Me, bitch. It's called fashion. Look it up."

"It sounds like a health hazard."

Bucky shrugged and snuggled into Steve's broad chest. He had hated being held at first, but his therapist had helped him through most of things he used to hate. He had been hesitant to see her at first, but Steve had helped him through it.

"I love you because you helped me be me again."

"How did I do that?"

"You don't take me to bars for dates, I've had people do that in the past and boy did that get ugly fast."

"Ugly?"

"I hit hard. Also, you helped me get back on my meds and talk to a therapist. I never would have done that without you."

Steve smiled as he carefully braided small sections of Bucky's hair. Thor had taught him small but intricate braids. Bucky loved when Steve braided his hair and even grew it out again so he could. His hair reached his shoulders now.

"Would you ever marry me?"

"Of course I would, Buck. I love you."

"Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Of course, dork. I would only love you more since I'd have more memories with you."

Bucky smiled and lifted himself up so he could kiss Steve. As soon as their lips touched the door was thrown open.

"Daddy!"

"What do you want you little monster?"

"Uncle Tony's here!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I like being loud!"

Bucky laughed as Peter slammed the door and stomped away. The old woman living under them had complained about Peter's stomping. Steve would have to remember to scold him for it.

Bucky kissed Steve again before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats before walking out of the bedroom. Steve decided to take his time and took a shower before putting on his lazy clothes. He found Bucky and Tony sitting in the living room and drinking coffee.

"Took you long enough. It's not as if there's any problems anywhere."

"If it had been important you would have barged into my room yourself."

"You got me, but not really. There's a problem, just not immediately. It's growing. And fast. You should probably." Tony cut himself off by taking a sip of coffee and gesturing to Steve's clothes.

"What do I need to wear? The suit?"

"Bring it along, of course. No, for now you just need to be incognito."

Steve rolled his eyes and headed back to his bedroom. Bucky leaned closer to Tony as soon as he left. A smile was on his face, but Tony knew it wasn't real and was rather threatening.

"If anything happens to Steve, I'm going to hurt you myself. Understood?"

"We're kind of superheroes. He's going to get hurt."

"Yeah? I wonder how people will react to see that Iron Man was beaten up by some random dude?"

"First off, everyone knows who you are. In every interview Steve has he makes sure to talk about you. Secondly, you can't hurt me. I'm Iron Man."

Steve walked back into the room wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt Bucky had bought him for his birthday. It was mostly a joke but it made Bucky happy to see him wear it. It was a baseball tee with purple sleeves and pink to blue gradient words that said, "I like my men how I like my women. That's it. I'm bisexual."

Tony just stared at the shirt before giving Bucky a you think you're so funny look. He set down his empty mug and stood up from the couch as Steve used the armrest of Bucky's seat to tie his shoes. They were whispering promises to each other. Promises of safety and returning in one piece. Steve kissed Bucky lovingly before leaving with Tony. As they walked out all Bucky heard was, "Of course I'm incognito, I'm invisible."

Bucky smiled before finishing his coffee. He held the empty mug in his hand as he watched Peter play with his Legos. After a while Peter finally spoke to Bucky.

"Where'd dad go?"

"With Tony. He's going to be gone for a bit."

"Ew."

"I know."

After a day Steve called and told Bucky he was at an airport to go to some country he had vaguely heard of. After a week Steve called and apologized for the mission taking so long, it was only planned for a few days. After a month Bucky felt bad for not answering Steve's calls. He knew this was part of dating a hero, but he was starting to wear thin.

After two months Steve surprised them while they were out at dinner. He had asked Jarvis for Bucky's location and cleaned himself up before heading down to the restaurant. Peter had been happily stuffing his face as Bucky picked at his full plate.

"You need to eat something, you look awful."

Bucky glared up at the voice before starting to tear up when he saw Steve. If it wasn't for the fact he was seated in a booth he would have hugged Steve sooner.

"You scared the life out of me you freak! Disappear for two months. You're horrible."

"I know, I know. I just needed to find the right things."

"The right things for what?"

Steve escaped Bucky's bear hug and got down on one knee. Tony and Sam had already been planted to record and take pictures. Bucky was close to breaking down in tears in front of an entire restaurant.

"James Buchanan Barnes, would you marry me?"

"I hate you, oh my God." Bucky sobbed as he nodded.

Steve grinned and slipped the ring on as everyone clapped and cheered. Once he was standing again he was in another crushing bear hug. He returned it this time and picked up Bucky before kissing him. Sam whistled and Tony yelled, "Get a room!"

The rest of their dinner was dull compared to that. Bucky was leaning against Steve the entire time he ate and told Peter stories from his trip. About how on the quest for the perfect ring he had to wrestle a beast and almost got constricted by a boa.

"What's it made of?" Bucky asked softly once Peter was done asking questions.

"It's one of the meteorites we saw on our first date with aquamarine and ruby. I liked the idea of our birthstones because I'm cliche, and I made Tony hunt down the rock because you loved watching it so much. I had someone engrave in it too. Look. It just took a long time to piece together because I wanted it to be unique and all you."

Bucky slipped off the ring and looked for what had been engraved. On the inside, in neat letters, it read, "I'll love you forever," and he almost started crying again. Instead, he buried his face into Steve's arm as he slipped the ring back on.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	18. Say You Won't Let Go

Bucky grinned as he looked at Steve who was smiling as widely as humanly possible. He almost started laughing as his mother and Becca walked him down the aisle because Becca kept trying to push him over. He did let out a snort when he saw Tony standing next to Rhodey. Everyone insisted on wearing clothes that resembled what they were known for.

Steve had been firm on keeping it calm and was wearing a white tux with a red tie. Bucky was wearing a black tux with a matching bowtie. He went with traditional colors since he wasn't a crime fighting super human. Everyone else was as subtle at Steve and just had their colors. Except Tony who looked damn near ridiculous wearing a full suit of armor that had a tuxedo painted on it. Rhodey had yelled at him as soon as he showed up.

Bucky barely heard anything that was spoken as he held Steve's hands and looked at him. He couldn't remember a time when he had been even close to this happy. He just wanted to run away with his soon to be husband on their extravagant honeymoon. He was so focused he almost forgot to say his vows. Steve recited his, the rings were placed, and then the words he had been waiting for were said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss your husband."

They had had a discussion a few months back about how they didn't want to be that couple and kiss forever, but at this moment Bucky was too excited and forgot.

Bucky practically leapt on Steve and kissed him repeatedly until Steve started laughing and made each kiss difficult. Bucky was picked up bridal style and Steve easily carried him out of the church. The reception was small since Steve and Bucky had just wanted their closest friends and Bucky's family. Becca and Winifred catered for them of course. Nobody else knew how to make all of Bucky's favorites.

The night was filled with music, food, and plenty of dancing. As time went on it began to slow like every party. Tony and Peter both disappeared after eleven and were found sleeping under a table by Steve. The blond had just smiled and left them since they both needed more sleep. He found Bucky sitting at a table talking to Sam. Upon walking closer he learned it was mostly Sam sharing stories about him becoming Falcon and missions he had gone on. Steve grinned as he walked closer.

"On your left." He announced as he walked past Sam and then sat down on Bucky's lap.

As Bucky protested about how he was being crushed and couldn't handle holding a super soldier, Sam complained about how Steve always said that.

"On your left. How about you fuck off to the left. Far away from me."

"Language." Steve teased as he got up from Bucky's lap and sat down next to him.

"Don't language me. You're the asshole here."

Bucky nodded in agreement as he sipped his water. Everyone kept trying to give him wine and other drinks, insisting that he needed them because it was a celebration, but he kept declining. Bucky continued to just drink water because it was his celebration and he could drink whatever the Hell he wanted.

"Sometimes you are an ass."

"That is a mean thing to say to your new husband."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Stevie."

Steve pouted which made Sam kick him from under the table.

"Don't do that. You're a grown ass man. Grown men don't pout."

"Unbelievable. Kinkshamed by a bird, Steve. I can get this man to do anything just by pouting. It's my only power."

Sam made a sound of disgust before getting up from his chair and leaving them. Bucky took another sip from his cup as Steve pulled him on to his lap.

"I found our kid."

"Yeah?"

"He's spending some quality time with Tony."

"Gross. He's going to get too smart and make me look dumb."

"Don't worry, you'll still be beautiful."

Bucky spit his water back into his cup before laughing.

"Dumb but beautiful. I want that on my headstone."

"Woah, we just got married. I don't want to think about death."

"Okay, okay. We're 'til the end of the line, right?"

"Yep."

"Pinky promise me." Bucky said as he held up the hand not holding his drink.

Steve smiled before interlocking his pinky with Bucky's. "Until the end of the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad yet relieved that this fic is done with. I made a Tumblr and it is buckybarnes-is-my-husband in case any of you were inspired and made fan art. There might be a second part to this of Peter becoming Spider-Man and learning of his past. I have three other fics in progress so it may be a while if I even write that one. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!


End file.
